Forbidden Love
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: If you had to choose between your love or your home which would you choose. A story by Crystal Persian and written by me. Has Po x Tigres and Crane x Viper.
1. Love Is Awesome

It has been about 3 months since the defeat of lord Shen in Gongmen city and since China was returned to its peaceful age once again. But also in those three months something amazing happened as the warriors began to fall for one another the panda fell for the tiger and the bird fell for the snake. However though the two were having troubles telling their feelings for the ones they loved as they didn't know if the girls loved them back or not. But that soon went away when they almost lost their lives from protecting their girls from near fatal blows as they couldn't stand the thought of letting them get hurt by anything or anyone. It was in those moments that the two girls knew exactly how much Po and Crane loved them and that Po and Crane were willing to do anything to keep them safe even give up their own lives to make sure.

It was then that Tigress and Viper went to the wounded warriors and pronounced their love for them and just how much they cared for them as they too were willing to do anything to make sure they stay safe too. Ever since then Po and Tigress along with Crane and Viper have been in loving relationships unfortunately though they have to keep their love a secret from their master as they knew he absolutely forbiddend love within the palace he figured that love was just a distraction to warriors and wasn't a warriors path. But that didn't matter to them they were going to be with one another no matter what but the only way for them to do that is to lie.

Morning soon came back to the valley of peace as the bright yellow sun began to rise over the horizon shinning its bright rays onto the houses and palace below it. When it did this it prompted the gong ringer to hit the gong and to wake everyone up for the new day. That is exactly what he did as he hit it as hard as he could sending its loud echo through the valley sending the warriors out of their dorms to greet their master.

"Good morning master," everyone said in unison as they rushed out of their rooms and stood in their respectful figures with eyes forward.

"Good morning students, I suggest that you all had a good night's sleep?" Master Shifu asked in a stern tone as he eyed each of his students waiting for a reply from one of them.

"I guess so, but with Po snoring as loud as he was, I doubt anyone got a good night's rest." Mantis said in a tired tone as he rubbed the back of his head with his right thingy and looked at Po who in turned look back. "I don't even snore Mantis, stop lying," Po said as he crossed his arms and looked at the insect with a bit of an angered look as he was tired of Mantis using that excuse just because he was tired.

"Yeah right Po, you snore as loud as a…," Mantis said but before he could finish his sentence a growl could be heard across from Po prompting Mantis to look over where the noise was coming from only to see something scary. As Mantis was now starring at an angry Tigress as her eyes were like sharp slits and the growl she was emitting from her throat scarred Mantis to his core. Tigress didn't like anyone making fun of her beloved panda even if it was Mantis as Mantis then looked away from her and finished his sentence "Oh never mind, it doesn't matter."

As Tigress then smiled as she let her growl go away and eased up as she looked at Po with a smile on her face with a got-your-back-look. Po then couldn't help but smile back at his lovely feline as he had a thought run across his head _"It's so cool that she has my back, not only that but she is insanely hot when she does that."_ Po then let his smile widen as his eyes met with his beloved Tigresses as Crane and Viper were doing the same as the room became completely quite. This however didn't go unnoticed though by master Shifu as he glanced at his students with a wondered look.

"If I may, why are you four starring at each other like that?" Shifu asked with a wondered look as he stroked his beard gracefully starring at them. But the room still stayed quite that is until Tigress spoke up "Oh it's nothing master, we just can't wait to fight each other, that's all." Tigress said with a smile as she looked down at the red panda making sure he wouldn't figure out what was really going on.

"Very well then, I leave you to your training my students." Shifu said as he bowed to his students as they returned the bow and with that Shifu disappeared as he went to meditate in the sacred hall of warriors. When he did the lovers let out a deep sigh of relief and then walked/slithered over to their lovers.

"How is my sweet panda, this morning?" Tigress asked in a sweet tone as she walked over to Po and kissed him on the cheek lovingly and held his paw gently giving him a smile.

"Well it's awesome, because of you my sweet feline." Po said softly causing Tigress to chuckle a little as Po returned the kiss except not on the cheek but giving her a quick peck on the lips but she wanted more than that as she pulled the pandas lips to hers kissing him passionately.

"Did you sleep well, my flying hero?" Viper asked gently as she coiled her body around Cranes and put her head right next to his starring directly into Cranes eyes.

"Of course, because you were in my dreams, my awesome snake." Crane said in a soft sweet tone causing the snake to blush a little as redness appeared on her cheeks. The two then looked over at Po and Tigress who were still kissing and the two then looked at one another with smiles "Maybe we should share a morning ki…" But before Viper could finish she was pulled into a kiss by Crane as the two then began to kiss another.

The lovers continued to kiss for about 5 more minutes until they eventually brock for air and when they did Tigress and Viper began to rub their heads against their lovers heads both whispering the same thing in the guy's ears "I love you," When they said that Po and Cranes hearts filled with joy and then wrapped their arms/wings around their lovers whispering the same thing in the girls ears "I love you to."

The room then became silent as the perfect mood was set unfortunately it was ruined by some impatient insect "Oh come on, all this love is making me sick to my stomach." Mantis said as he began to fake vomit only to receive glares from everyone and then felt a smack to the back of his head "What the hell was that for?"

"What do you think it was for?" Monkey said as he glared at the insect as he was the one who smacked him in the back of the head as he had a very good reason to.

The others couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Mantis rubbing his head and then began to walk to the training hall as they had something new they wanted to try out well the couples anyways. Eventually they all reached the training hall as Monkey and Mantis took their seats on the side lines while Viper and Tigress got on one side of the training hall and Po and Crane did the same as they wanted to see who would win the boys or girls.

"Are you boys ready to get your butts kicked, by your own lovers?" Tigress said with a smile on her face as she and Viper got their fighting positions ready to win.

"I don't know girls, are you ready to get beaten by your lovers?" Po said with a upbeat tone as he and Crane got in their fighting positions as they too were ready to win this battle.

The battle field then became silent as each warrior eyed their opponents with precise precision trying to figure out what moves they should use and what moves their opponents might use on them. To what seemed like a life time of silence it finally brock with one word.

"Let's fight!" Tigress shouted as she and Viper began to run towards Po and Crane but as they did Po looked over at Crane with a smile "Do it Crane." Po said as he looked back at the charging girls Crane then began to flap his wings faster and faster as wind began to blow around the battle ground causing the girls to look around them.

"Wings of justice!" Crane shouted as he sent his wings forward causing a big wall of wind to barrel towards Viper and Tigress and as it did each of the girl's eyes turned into sharp slits as their hearts beat faster and faster until they were within 3 feet of it to which time almost felt like it was slowing down.

"Jump now Viper!" Tigress shouted as she and Viper then pushed off the ground with their tail/feet and jumped high above the gust barely grazing them but this was planned by Po as Crane then sent a gust of wind under Po sending high in the air hurtling him towards the girls.

"Nice try sweetie, but I saw that coming." Po said as he brought his right arm back and when he was within Tigresses range he sent his fist towards her and just when it was about to make an impact it was caught as a yellow tail that wrapped around it. Tigress then smiled as she looked at the now confused panda as Viper's head appeared above Tigress with a smile.

"You might have seen that coming Po, but what about this." Tigress said as Viper released her grip around Po's arm and coiled her tail around Tigresses right arm making Tigress send her right arm back and forward on Po punching him right in the face sending him back but before he was out of reach Viper coiled herself around his leg bringing him back up.

"This isn't going to be good." Po said with a scarred look as he was met with another fist from Tigress in the stomach as she then spun her right leg on his feet causing him to lift both his legs in the air and began to fall to the ground with his stomach area wide open.

"Now this move is called, spinning love." Tigress said as she grabbed Viper by her tail and hurled herself towards Po as she then began to spin in the air sideways and with each spin she did Viper slammed her head into Po's stomach harder and harder causing him to cough up spit.

This continued until they were close to the ground to which Tigress brought out her right leg out and with the final spin slammed her right foot paw into Po's stomach along with Vipers head with such force it sent him hurtling towards the ground crashing him into the ground beneath causing dust and ground to hurl everywhere.

As the girls then landed gracefully on the ground both with smiles on their faces but they soon began to fade away as the smoke began to clear and Po was lying on the ground not moving at all causing the warriors eyes to widen and hearts beat fast.

"Oh no, please tell me he is okay." Tigress said with worry in her voice as she feared her and Viper had gone way too far on her beloved panda and seriously injured him or even worse killed him.

As Po lay on the ground he began to blink his eyes slowly regaining his vision back only to be looking up at the roof of the training hall. He then began to breathe slowly and let a smile appear on his face as he raised his left arm up in the air and gave everyone thumbs up letting a sigh of relive come from them.

"Nice one you to, that was severely awesome." Po said with a smile on his face as he began to stand to his feet only for the girls to smile at the panda getting up "I hate it when he scares us like that." Viper said in a bit of an angry tone but it was also mixed with a little bit of happiness to see that he was alright and not hurt.

"Yeah I guess so, but that's what my loving dragon warrior does." Tigress said as she shook her head a little and put both her paws on her waist and then smiled at the now standing Po who returned the smile.

"Now, I think it's time we continue this battle." Po said as he got back in his fighting position as did the girls who shook their heads in agreement. As Po and Crane then charged at the girls as the girls did the same to continue and to finish this battle.

The day then began to pass as it seemed there would be no victors in this couples battle as it seemed they knew their opponents too much that they figured each of their moves and blocked each attack but occasionally someone would land a punch or kick to their opponent. However though the end of the day was almost near and each pair stood on opposite sides of each other as they were all breathing heavily and were all dirty from this nonstop battle and figured they better finish this now.

"Crane I think it's time we use that move." Po said with seriousness in his voice as he looked at the heavy breathing bird that shook his head in agreement and held his wings out in front of him and then looked at Po "Then let's use it, finish this once and for all." Po then smiled and placed both his paws right beside Cranes as the two then closed their eyes and began to channel their chi to their paws/wings and as they did a green chi ball started to form in front of them causing Tigress and Viper to smile.

"Well Viper, let's do the same." Tigress said as she stood up straight and inhaled a few times placing her paws in front of her and once she did Viper did the same as she placed her tail near Tigresses paws and looked up at her "Time to show these boys what we are really made of." The two then began to channel their energy except this chi ball was forming in the color of red.

The pairs continued to channel their chi until about 4 minutes past as they all opened their eyes at the same time and seen that both of their chi balls were completed as Crane and Po swung their arms back with the chi ball and starred at the girls with seriousness as the girls did the same each starring at their opponents. As the minutes ticked by they all swung their arms forward.

"CHI OF LOVE!" they all shouted in unison as they swung each of their arms forward hurtling their chi balls forward towards one another as the gap between them became shorter and shorter until they eventually clashed into one another red to green.

When they clashed it sent green and red aurora everywhere in streams like banners causing them to gleam off the warriors eyes but they had other things on their minds as each pair kept channeling their chi forward trying to gain the upper hand but it seemed no one was getting anywhere as the chi balls stayed in the center not moving. But this began to anger them a little as they began to push their selves to the limit.

"Come on!" Tigress and Po shouted in unison as they began to force more chi into their chi balls to the point where a spirit like green dragon appeared from Po's and a red spirit like tiger from Tigresses. The two couldn't believe what they were seeing as the dragon starred into the tigers eyes while the tiger stared into the dragons eyes each not moving an inch soon though two more spirit like creatures came out a red snake and a green bird each animal starring into each other's eyes.

"Raaaaahhhhhhhhh!" each animal shouted in unison as they clashed into each other causing a red heart to form and then explode into a bunch of different colors and sparks until they completely disappeared leaving the warriors mouths gapped from what had just happened and starred at each other.

"That was…severely awesome." Po said in an excited tone as he began to hop around the room like an excited kid that got his favorite toy or something. The others couldn't agree but also laugh a little as Po then raced over to Tigress along with Crane.

"You girls did amazing, I mean you were all like yeah and I was like whoa, and then you were like oh on you didn't, and Cr…" Po said in am excited childish tone but was interrupted by a pair of tiger lips to his completely calming his nerves as his heart beat got back to its regular pace and then starred into his loving tigers eyes.

"You did great to Po, but could you please calm down a little." Tigress asked sweetly as she was happy to see him like this but he sometimes just got a little to hyper for her to keep up with him.

"You can't really blame him Tigress, I mean even I feel like doing that that right now." Viper said as she coiled herself around Crane again and gave him a peck on his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well I might know what calm him, how about we all go to this mountain top I found it's a peaceful place, and besides Po it would be the perfect place to take our awesome girls." Crane suggested to his buddy as he then kissed Viper on her cheek. Po then began to ponder that and the more he thought about it he thought it was the perfect idea taking his beloved Tigress somewhere quit and peaceful and just talk with her.

"That sounds really awesome Crane, what do you say sweetie want to go." Po asked with a smile as he held both her paws gently hoping to hear yes come from her sweet lips. But it seemed Tigress had something on her mind and had to say it "But Po what about master, wont he find out if we go." Tigress asked with worry but Po then walked up to her and kissed her on her forehead.

"We will just tell him that we have errands to do, like we have been doing, please Tigress I want to spend a peaceful night with you." Po said trying to calm her nerves down and then wrapped her in his arms comforting her even more. Tigress then smiled and let a slight purr out of her chest "Alright Po, after all I want to have a night with you to." She then gave him a quick kiss on his lips as did Viper to Crane.

"Then it's settled, tonight we will tell our master that we have errands to do, and we won't be back until very late." Po said with a smile as they then all nodded in agreement as they had their plan set and just needed to wait until night came in the meantime thought they would get themselves cleaned up.

However though unknowingly their master was in the hall and had heard their whole conversation as his eyes filled with anger "They have been lying to me this whole time, they weren't doing errands, but breaking my number one rule, they will suffer the consequences for this but for now I will play along and catch them in the act, I thought I knew my students." Shifu said in a disappointed tone as he walked away from the training hall as he began to make his own plan for catching them.

**Well everyone thanks for reading chapter 1 of this story and I hoped you liked it also I would like to thank Crystal Persian for helping me with chapter 1 and credit goes to him for this story. So review and tell me what you think so far thanks.**


	2. BUSTED

As the warriors left the training hall they each went to their rooms and grabbed some new clothes, towels, soap, and rags. As they then went to the bath houses in the back of the jade palace to get cleaned up. While they did their master was sitting in a meditation pose in the sacred hall of warriors.

"How dare they lie to their master." Shifu spat in an angry tone as he then squeezed his hands into tight fists.

"The only rule I have in this palace, and they break it like it's nothing, well then…," Shifu said in a tone as he sat up from the ground he was sitting on and then opened his eyes which were like sharp slits and with seriousness said "…It ends tonight, their love will not be permitted in this palace any longer."

With that he then sat back on the ground and was now waiting for the warriors excuses to leave the palace to be with each other.

Meanwhile, over in the bath houses, the guys had just finished their bathing before the girls did and began to dry themselves off, and once they did, they began to put on their new set of clothes for the night. As Po put on a pair of silk blue pants that had golden dragons on them breathing bright red flames, Crane put on a silk red vest that had white feather patterns and black snake scales going all over the vest, his normal shorts, and finally Crane put on his usual hat that he always wore. Once they were fully dressed they headed back into the palace and ran towards the kitchen with quickness. Once they got there, Po began to make his famous noodles while Crane began to make dumplings. Both were determined to making the perfect dinner for their special angels.

While they were doing that Viper and Tigress had just washed the last soap off of their body's and began to dry themselves off.

"Hu, that feels so much better." Viper said in a relaxed tone as she grabbed her towel with her tail and began to wipe the water that was on her face off.

"It sure does viper, but you might want to watch out." Tigress said with a smile on her face as she set her towel down on the ground and then got onto all fours. When Viper saw this, she knew exactly what Tigress was going to do, so she put her towel over face.

"Alright Tigress, go ahead." Viper said with a bit of a scared tone as she shut her eyes a little tighter, just in case any water got flung into them. Tigress then began to shake her head rapidly sending water everywhere. Next, she shook her body that went to the very tip of her tail. After she was finished, Tigress smiled with satisfaction as she felt most of the water was now off her body, but just as she stood back up, all her puffed up all over the place.

"Not one word Viper." Tigress said with seriousness that matched the look she shot her best friend with, when she heard the snake let a little giggle slip from her mouth. Upon hearing this, and feeling the harsh gaze, Viper then instantly closed her mouth to make sure another wouldn't slip out. Tigress then ran her paws over her fur, placing it back down onto her body so it wasn't sticking up. Once she finally finished, the two girls began to get dressed into their new clothes.

As Tigress put on a pair of black silk sweats that had blazing blue flames run up them in a beautiful pattern and then put on a white silk training shirt and in the middle of it laid a big black heart and in the back of the shirt was a red tiger in a fighting position and around the tiger was a bright green dragon with jade green eyes. Around the two animals there was bright gold Chinese lettering that read: "Love Can Happen to Anyone or Anywhere."

Meanwhile, Viper put on her new clothes as she put on a yellow silk wrap that of like Cranes, except hers had a black snake with golden scales and bright blue eyes as the snake was coiled around a bird that was white and blue as around the two there was bright red Chinese lettering that read: "You're my guardian angel."

Once the girls were done dressing, they exited the bath house and began to walk back to the palace… but as they did Tigresses nose began to pick up something awesome.

"Those smell like Po's noodles, doesn't it Viper," Tigress said as she continued to inhale the delicious air. Upon hearing this, Viper took in a deep breathe to see for herself, and her eyes widened "It sure does… not only that, but dumplings to."

The two girls then smiled at each other, and continued to walk to the palace until they eventually reached the doors and entered.

Then they followed their noses to the kitchen until they reached the entrance to the said kitchen, and opened eyes, only to find a plate full of dumplings and about 6 bowls of Po's noodle soup on the table. Monkey and Mantis were already eating theirs, but Po and Crane had been waiting for their loved ones and once they saw the girls, they got up and ran over them, immediately embracing them in loving hugs.

"Hey beautiful, we made you guys dinner," Po said with softness in his voice as gave Tigress a peck on the cheek, also picking up a big whiff of peaches from Tigress which put him in a daze.

"Yeah, we hope you girls like it." Crane said with a smile on his face as he looked at his beloved snake and gave her a peck on the lips. The two girls then looked at each other and smiled, before they embraced their beloveds in a tight hug, catching them off guard.

"Thank you so much Po/Crane, I'm sure it will be awesome because you made it." The two girls said in unison, before they gave each of the lovers a passionate kiss, to which the guys accepted gladly.

"Oh come on, not when I'm eating." Mantis said in a childish groan, but as he did everyone gave him a death glare making him feel uneasy. He knew if he said one word to insult the two couples, He'd be a dead bug! So, in order to keep his mouth shut, he filled it up with noddles and dumplings. Upon seeing his reaction, the five warriors let out a slight chuckle, happy to know he'd be quite.

After the quick laugh, the warriors then headed over to the table with their loves. Po sat next to Tigress, and Crane sat next to Viper. Once they were all seated, they began to enjoy the delicious meal together.

After they were done eating their meal, Po along with Crane, picked up all the empty bowls and plates, and placed them into the sink. Once they did, Monkey and Mantis began to wash them, stating that they should get out and have fun while they still can to their friends, earning a nice thank you from the two couples! After that, the four of them than walked towards the sacred hall of warriors… planning on what they're going to say to their sensei.

"Ok, so we all know the plan, right?" Tigress whispered to her companions as they made their way to where there sensei was meditating. As soon as she asked this, all three nodded their heads.

"Yeah, I'm going to say I need to see my dad, and help him with getting groceries for his shop and stuff," Po whispered next to his beloved feline, while also gently taking hold of her paw. Tigress then sent Po a small loving smile, before giving his paw a gentle squeeze in return. It wasn't long, however, when Crane broke them of their Trans like state.

"I'll tell Shifu I need to go get more paints for a secret painting I'm working on," was all he stated , while his beloved snake just smiled at him, which he returned with love in his eyes. After giggling a little Viper finally stated,

"I will tell him I need to go meet a friend in town who asked me to help give her a makeover," after hearing Viper's excuse, Tigress gave out a small giggle, before nodding.

"And I will tell him I need some more throwing stars," Tigress said before they reached the door to the sacred hall of warriors. Giving his friends and lover a nod, which they all returned, Po then poked his head in to see his master meditating. Taking a deep breath, Po then opened the door the rest of the way quietly, not wanting to disturb Shifu that much, before the four of them entered the sacred hall.

"Uh master, me and the others have some more era…" Po said as he stepped forward from the group but before he could finish his sentence Shifu raised his hand in the air to silence him and then finished his sentence for him.

"…You have more errands, is that right," Shifu said as put his hand back in to his lap and waited for the panda's response.

"Yes master that's right, I have to help my dad, Viper is helping her friend with something, Crane needs more paint for his painting, and Tigress needs more throwing stars for target practice," Po said as he began to name off his friends excuses to leave… but as he did, Shifu sat there with a straight face as he wasn't believing a single word that was coming out of his mouth. But he figured he better go along with their lies to catch them.

"Well, that all sounds very important… very well then. Take as long as you need to complete your errands," Shifu said in a calm tone as he continued his meditation.

"Thank you master, we really appreciate it, come on guys." The four stated together in unison, before they bowed to their meditating master. After rising from their bows, they then walked out of the palace with each other. But just as they closed the palace doors Shifu opened his eyes and stood up from the ground.

"I guess it's time to see where you all are really going," Shifu said with seriousness as he rushed out of the hall of warriors and to his room, where he grabbed a dark blue cloak and put it on with the hood covering his face like an assassin. Once he did he hoped out of his bedroom window, and climbed to the top of the jade palaces roof, where he could see the warriors leaving.

"Let it begin." Shifu said as he stood upright and vanished with an oncoming breeze of the wind.

As the warriors were soon out the valley, Crane led the way for his fellow friends to the mountain top, not knowing Shifu wasn't far behind them as he kept his watchful eye on them, making sure he wouldn't lose sight of the liars. There was a few times were he was almost seen by the four, as Tigress felt some sort of presence following them… but they soon shrugged it off as it might of just the bushes rustling or something. Eventually, though the warriors had reached the mountain top. Crane moved the last bush out of the way for the others to see the magnificent sight.

"Wow Crane… this is beautiful," Viper said as her eyes widened along with the others as they starred at the amazing sight before them. From where they were, they could see the whole entire valley in the distance, as it was lit up by the valley lights… and not only that… but could see the stars clear as day, and the big bright full moon that hovered all over china.

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful in your life Po?" Tigress asked in a soft tone, while she left her eyes lie upon the peaceful and calm sight. As she did, Po put his arm around her while giver his famous smile.

"Well actually yeah, and she is right next to me," Po said softly, causing Tigress to blush a red that was so bright, could see it through her fur. Tigress then smiled and closed her eyes while leaning her head on his shoulder. "You know how to get to my soft side don't you Po."

She then gave him a playful punch in the side of the stomach causing him to wince a little, but then got a kiss on the cheek by his feline, making him forget about his hurting side.

After taking a moment to look at the beautiful scenery, Po and Crane than sat on the ground, and it wasn't long before they were then accompanied by their ladies. Tigress sat on Po's lap and laid her head in his chest. She then grabbed his arms, gently wrapping them around her, before letting a slight purr out… she was enjoying Po's warmth and comfort. Meanwhile, Viper coiled herself around Crane slowly, who in turn wrapped his wings around her, as she brought her head up to his. Their eyes meet with one another, before Viper then began to rub her head against Cranes gently, and then rested her head on his shoulder, turning her gaze up at the bright starry sky, which reflected off her bright yellow eyes.

"Now this is what I call, 'awesome'." Po said softly as he ran his paw gently over Tigresses head, feeling not only the softness of her fur run through his fingers, but her soft purr, making him smile even more.

As the warriors began to enjoy the calmness of the night they weren't alone… A few feet behind them, in the bushes, laid a watchful Shifu who had his eyes and mind on nothing except the 4 lovers.

"It seems that you are doing more than just 'errands', my lying students." Shifu said in a quiet, yet harsh tone, making sure they wouldn't pick up his presence. He continued to keep his eye on them, waiting for the moment to come in. That was sooner then he thought. After a few minutes, the warriors turned away from the scenery to look each other in the eyes, and started to move their heads closer and closer to one another.

"Now they are going to kiss Hu, well I will make sure that won't happen." Shifu said with a devious grin on his face, before he jumped out of the bushes with high velocity and hurled himself towards the ground. Just as the warriors were about to kiss, they were interrupted as a loud boom echoed behind them and dust flew everywhere.

"WHAT THE?" Po screamed as he and others turned their heads to where they heard the loud boom, only to see a figure standing in the big dust cloud. Seeing this, the four got out their comfortable positions, and into their fighting stances.

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?" Tigress spat in a serious tone as she brought out her sharp claws and narrowed her eyes like sharp daggers.

"No, the question is: what are you 4 doing here?" the figure said in a serious tone, before he then lifted his head and opened his eyes revealing them to be bright blue which shot out of the dust cloud. Once he did that, he slammed what seemed to be a staff to the ground, causing the dust to disperse with quickness and once it did… the warriors eyes widened as their eyes were now lying upon something they feared.

"M-Master Shifu," Tigress said in a bit of a scared tone, as she got out of her fighting stance and bowed to her master. The others then followed her actions, each one feeling their hearts begin to race like crazy.

"So, what exactly is going on here? It doesn't look like errands to me," Shifu said with a smile on his face, trying to make his students feel even more uncomfortable then then they already were. And it was WORKING!

"Could it be that you're breaking my rules? Tell me… am I right," Shifu questioned the four, as he glared at them while they were all still bowing, not wanting to meet with his deadly gaze… but this only infuriated him even more.

"ANSWER YOUR MASTER!" Shifu shouted at the top of his lungs, causing the others to shake a little as they had NEVER heard him shout or yell like that before. It was then, that Po raised his body and looked down at his master.

"Fine master… you're right, we ARE breaking your rule of love, bu…" but before Po could go on, Shifu raised his staff and pointed it towards Po, looking him dead in the eyes. "I don't want to her your BUTS dragon warrior! Now, all of you return to the jade palace immediately! I have some words for you all!" Shifu stated with anger in his voice, before he rushed off into the bushes, disappearing out of sight from the four lovers, who were shocked from what just happened.

"Now what's going to happen?" Viper asked as she starred up at everyone, who shared the same worried look that she had on her face.

"I don't know Viper… but one thing is for sure," Po began as he gently took hold of Tigresses paw. The tiger looked up at him in shock for a moment… before she squeezed his paw in return, not wanting to let go.

"No matter what he says, I will NOT be separated from my Tigress." Po said with seriousness, looking down at Tigresses saddened face… but that face soon went away when Po kissed her on the lips gently, using his index finger to tilt her head up to his. "I promise Tigress… I won't leave you." He stated once he separated their lips, and then wrapped her in a warm bear hug, keeping her close to him.

"I know you won't Po, I trust in you." Tigress said in a soft tone as she returned the hug with great affection. After witnessing such a sweet display of affection from their friends, Viper and Crane looked at each other with smiles.

"I won't leave you either Viper… you're the greatest part of my life, and Shifu won't take you away from me." Crane said with a bright smile, and as he did, Viper coiled around his body and gently kissed his cheek. As Crane slowly wrapping his wings around her, she whispered into his ear, "I know you won't Crane, and I won't leave you either… you're the best thing that ever happened to me." After what was said, the two shared a passionate kiss, as did Po and Tigress.

Once the kisses were over, the warriors then nodded at each other, before they began their journey back to the palace… not knowing their words will soon be put to the test… for Shifu will say something that no couple should ever have to decide in their lives.

**Well everyone that's chapter 2 for you and I hoped you liked it oh and let the record show that Crystal helped me out a lot on this chapter so give her a lot of credit on this chapter and that she is a girl not a guy like I said in the last chapter just wanted to get that cleared up. So review and tell us what you think so far of this story thanks.**


	3. GoodBye

After about an hour of walking back from the mountain top, the lovers finally reached the valleys gates. Once passed said gates the four of them let their eyes look on ahead…now starring into an empty and dark valley. They figured that it just might be that all the villagers had gone off to bed now, because of the time… or were hiding because they could have heard master Shifu all the way from the mountain top… something none of them doubted. Either way, it was quite as it could get, which the made the lovers a little uneasy… but they knew they had to get this over with. So, after taking hold of their lover's paw/wing/tail, they then entered the dark, quiet valley. As they made their way towards the steps, the sounds of both slithering and feet hitting the ground and their breathing were the only things the four of them could hear as they continued their way to the jade palace. After 10 minutes or so the sounds of their slithering/footsteps had stopped… for they were now at the first step of a thousand that led up to the palace.

As Po and the others tilted their heads up in unison to see the long stairs for themselves… they could feel their hearts begin to beat faster and faster, and could feel their stomachs twisting and turning to the point where all of them almost felt like vomiting. But they knew as long as they had their lovers with them, they'd have nothing to worry about, even if it was their master. They felt like when they were with each other, nothing could stop or get in their way. So, Po gripped his felines paw with tightness, which Tigress returned, making the two feel calmer and also making their hearts slow down, back to their normal beats. After Crane saw his friends do this, he gripped his wings around his beloved snake's body, keeping her close to him as she began to wrap herself around him slowly yet softly, both now beginning to calm down two to the point where they were like Po and Tigress. After a moment of this loving moment, the group of four began to walk up the stairs with one another.

But, with each step they took… it felt like gravity itself was pushing down on their bodies, trying to stop them. Not only that, but thoughts of their master ranting at them and saying horrible things about their love over and over again. Just seeing these thoughts play in their heads, made them feel rather uneasy… but at the same time, it also made them feel a deep anger burning in their cores. It just made them so angry to hear their love being bashed and denied… and that was one thing they wouldn't let happen. So, they pressed on ignoring the bad thoughts and the pressure that was being put on their bodies, and before they knew it… they had reached the entrance to the palace. Once they did, they pushed the gates open, entering the courtyard. Once they did, the four of them then walked up to one more set of gates, which led into the sacred hall of warriors… where their master awaited. Before they entered, however, the two couples stopped in front of it. None of them really wanted to do this… but what choice did the four of them have?

"Are you guys ready?" Po asked after a moment in a bit of a nervous yet firm tone, placing his right paw on the door while he looked back at his friends along with his lover.

"I'm ready whenever you are Po," Tigress said softly, before she smiled a small smile at him, and walked up to him, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Us to Po, whenever you are," Crane said with a smile on his face, as he looked at his beloved Viper, who nodded in agreement, before she too, gave her love a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright… let's do it." Po stated in a serious tone, before he began to push the door open, said door making little creeks in the process, causing their meditating master to open his eyes… now seeing the liars once again.

Once Po fully opened the doors, he and the others began to walk towards their sitting master, until they were about 10 ft. away from him. The four then glared at their master, who returned the glares with a smile. Shifu then used his staff to help him up from the ground, and once he was up, he looked at his students and smiled once again.

"Now before, I say anything to you, I must ask… is there anything you want to say to me?" Shifu asked the four with a grin on his face, as he stood there waiting for excuses he would rather not hear. As he waited, the others looked at one another, waiting for someone to say something… but they, even Tigress, were just so nervous and scarred to let a single word come from their mouths. However, after a moment of silence, Po decided he better say something, otherwise they might have no chance to save their love. So, he stepped forward, still keeping his hold Tigresses paw, gaining his master's attention.

"Look Shifu… I know we broke your rules and that we lied to you, which wasn't right, but…" Po stopped for a moment, looking at the ground while thinking of what to say next… before he turned to his beautiful tiger. Upon just seeing her gave him a strength he never felt before and before he knew it, he let the rest of his words spill out softly, yet easily, "…I did it to be with Tigress… I love her with all my heart, and I'm willing to break any rules to be with her," Hearing such words come from her panda, made Tigress let a soft smile appear on her face, before she got her courage up and walked right next to him.

"I feel the same way master. I love Po with all my heart to, and like him, I'm willing to break any rules to stay by his side, and be with him always," Tigress stated softly, gripping on to her lover's paw, while looking deep into his jade green eyes, while Po stared into her deep amber eyes.

"I see… well, what about Crane and Viper? do you feel the same way about each other?" Shifu asked with a blank face, turning his attention to the bird and snake, waiting for their replies. As Viper and Crane felt their masters stare at them, Crane stepped forward with Viper still coiled around him.

"Yes master… I feel very deeply for my Viper. She's the best thing in my world, and nothing can ever compare to her. No rules will EVER keep me from being by her side. I will spend all eternity, making sure she's always safe." Crane said in a soft affectionate tone, while smiling at his beloved Viper, who in return began to blush a bright red and show a small smile, before she too got her courage to tell Shifu how she felt.

"I feel the same about Crane master. He's the most important person in my life, I love him with every fiber of my body, and I will always be with him through thick or thin. Because I can't picture my life without him," Viper stated in a soft sweet tone, before she kissed her loving Crane on the beak gently and laid her head on his, closing her eyes as her beloved bird just let out a small smile at her display of affection for him. As she did that, Po followed her lead, and rested his head on Tigresses head, causing the feline to let out a slight purr and smile.

Master Shifu stood there, watching the warriors show deep affection for each other. Even though it seemed he was enjoying the loving site… it was the COMPLETE opposite. He felt sick to his stomach seeing this love, and could feel anger build up in his body. But before he could release it, he calmed himself and being the master he was, he had a trick up his sleeve to ruin this moment.

"Such a sweet moment, and I must admit that's a pretty good excuse… but in my mind…" Shifu stated with a false grin, clinching his staff so hard behind his back to the point where anyone could hear his skin rubbing against it, as he then looked at his students with a glare, "…That's a pretty pathetic excuse." Is what he spat, before he swung his staff to the left with quickness, sending a gust of wind towards the lovers that was so strong, it caused them all to cover their eyes from the intense force. After that, Shifu then slammed the bottom of his staff to the floor, causing the wind to disappear and the warriors to remove their arms/tail from their eyes.

"You break my rules, you lie to me, and love is your excuse for all this! I expected better out of my students, but I guess I was wrong." Shifu snapped in an angry tone and had a disappointed look on his face as he looked at them like he didn't want to hear any more from these liars. But Po got a little enraged from what his master had said to him and took a big step forward with an angry look.

"We love each other! What's wrong with th-!" before he could finish his sentence, Shifu brought his staff right in front of Po's face with quickness, causing the panda to wince a little and step back so the staff wasn't poking him in the face. Shifu was now looking at the panda with his angry eyes as a harsh blue met with a soft green jade. After a moment, Shifu then placed his staff back to its position next to him, as he casted a cold look to the two couples.

"Fine then, if you all truly love each other so much, then this should be simple for you. I'm going to give you two choices: 1: You can stay here, forgot about love, and NEVER interact with one another EVER again. Or 2: You can LEAVE this palace and valley, and take your love with you! Now which will it be?" Shifu asked in a cold voice while standing in his firm stance and waited for the warriors reply. The four gasped at this sudden question, not believing how harsh their master was being... Their home or their love? WHO in their right mind would make a couple decide that? Po was the first of the four, who were still frozen in shock, to make any movements after a few minutes. He closed his eyes in anger, and his paws, which had slipped from Tigresses grip when they froze in shock, clinched into tight fists, before they were shaking rapidly and could feel his water fill his eyes… but not tears of sadness… but tears of intense ANGER!

"Why… why are you making us choose this? Tell me: why we can't stay here and still be in love! Po shouted with anger, as the tears began to run down his cheeks. His teeth were clinched tightly as he starred down at the little red panda that had a small wicked grin.

"Because I said so. Now, what's your answer dragon warrior?" Shifu asked in a firm tone, and as he did, Po brought up his right fist… for the first time in his life, he felt like bringing it towards Shifu… but he let slowly fall, and then ran out of the hall of warriors causing the feline, and his two friends, to snap out of their shocked state and look after him with worry.

"Po! Wait!" Tigress shouted racing after him on all fours to catch up to the angry and sad panda. It wasn't long before they were followed by Crane and Viper. After the warriors left the sacred hall of warriors, Shifu turned his back and smiled.

"This will all blow over by tomorrow. After all they aren't dumb… they'll know what answer to choose." Shifu said as he headed off to bed with a smirk as he waited for morning to come to hear his students apologize to him for their actions.

After about 10 minutes of running, Po reached the edge of the sacred pool of tears, where he dropped to his knees and continued to let his tears fall from his green eyes. It wasn't long before Tigress, along with Viper and Crane, had reached him and seen him in such a sadden state… one they'd never seen before. Tigress slowly walked to his side, placed her paw gently on his shoulder, and kneeled right next to him.

"Why is he being like this? Why do we have to choose the two most important things in our lives?" Po asked in anger as he slammed both of his paws to the ground causing it to shake a little. After he did that, Tigress gently laid her head on his shoulder and moved her paw to his, taking hold of his fist, which he unclenched the moment she touched it, and was now holding his paw gently.

"I don't know Po… But I'm willing to do whatever you want to do. Whatever choice you make, I won't argue… just know that I love you with all my heart," Tigress stated softly as she let a few tear drops fall from his amber eyes and onto her lover's fur, gripping his paw tighter to let him know she is with him.

"I love you too Tigress, and I can't stand the thought of being away from you, not even one second let alone forever, but I don't want you to have to leave your home because of me," Po said as he looked at his lover's amber eyes and then back to dirt ground, as many thoughts began to rush through his head on what to do.

"It's not a home without you Po," was all Tigress could say softly as she could, before as she closed her eyes and began to rub her head on his shoulder, trying so hard to comfort him… and also her on this troubled decision. After seeing this display of sorrow and sadness come from their friends, one that they had never seen before, Crane and Viper looked to the ground as sorrow began to fill their eyes.

"Why is this happening Viper?" Crane asked with a sad tone as he turned his head to Viper, who in turn looked into his eyes before coiling herself tighter around him, making sure to keep herself around her love.

"I don't know Crane… But I love you with all my heart, and no matter what you decide, I will always love you," Viper stated with softness as she let a smile appear on her face, before she kissed Crane on the beak, and then rested her head on his. But as she did, she could feel hot tears fill her eyes as she the thought of her being separated from Crane forever entered her mind…. It made a sorrow that she never felt before… a sorrow that made her let a few a few tears fall from her eyes.

Once all the tears had fallen, the lovers were now sitting around the pool's edge, looking at their reflections and deciding on what they should do.

"I feel like I can't stay in a place where I can't be with my love. I'd rather live somewhere were our love can prosper not be denied," Po said as he grabbed a little rock and threw it in the pool, causing little ripples to echo through the water.

"Me too Po, if we can't love, then what's the point of staying somewhere we can't?" Tigress stated more than asked softly, moving her paw to his, taking a tight hold… once she did, the two could feel they were thinking the same thought.

"I'm with you guys. I'd rather be in a place where I can stay with Viper, not be separated from her. She's my life, and if I'm separated from her, then my life would be shattered," Crane stated, as he looked down at Viper, who was sleeping with her head resting softly on his shoulder. The sight made Crane smile, thinking it was just so cute to see Viper sleeping, before he turned his head to Po and Tigress.

"Then I guess it's settled… we choose love over our home! We can't, and WON'T live in a place where we can't love," Po said as he stood up from the ground slowly bringing Tigress up with him. Crane stood with them as carefully as he could, not wanting to wake the sleeping snake.

"Once we get back… we'll pack up and head out in search of a new home. A place where we can love and be with each other forever and ever," Po stated with a smile, looking up to the stars and began to imagine the perfect place for them away from their arrogant master and his rules, and not knowing both Tigress and Crane were doing the same thing…. And if she was awake, Viper would be doing the same thing.

After the three awake friends nodded in agreement, they headed back to the palace as silent as they could, making sure they don't wake their sleeping master, or their friends. As they entered the palace they all headed to their rooms. After a few minutes of packing what they wanted to bring the four friends, with Viper still asleep, met up in the kitchen.

"Ok, we got everything we wanted to bring with us… all we have to do now is pack some food, and we can leave this place," Tigress stated after seeing her boyfriend, and two friends were all packed. Since he didn't want to wake her, Crane did all of Vipers packing for her, knowing what she couldn't live without. The two males nodded their heads at this, before the three of them started to pack all sorts of food and drinks for their journey. As they continued to pack the goods, Po reached to the top of the cupboard and grabbed some sweet pastries… but as he did, his paw knocked into Monkeys cookie jar, causing it to rock back and forth, and also causing the cookies to rattle inside, but Po stopped this as quickly as he could. But he didn't do it fast enough, for over in their rooms, Monkey and Mantis rose up from their beds.

"That sounded like my cookies. Po better not be eating them!" Monkey stated in an annoyed tone as he hopped out of his bed and ran out of his room, and straight to the kitchen… while over in Mantises room.

"Oh, almond cookies, I better go get some before Po eats them all!" Mantis said in an excited tone as he too hopped out of his bed and rushed out of his room, trailing Monkey in the process.

"I hope that didn't wake them," Po stated in a soft whisper while he gently closed the cupboard, making sure the cookie jar wouldn't shake again. Once he did, he looked back at his friends, who were taking in some deep breaths, thankful that it at least didn't drop to the floor and smash… that defiantly would've woke them up.

"I'm sure it didn't Po, after all they are heavy sleepers. Just the shaking of the jar woul-," Tigress began, but as she turned her head to the kitchen door, stopped her proclamation midsentence. For their stood their two friends, both who were staring at Po and the others who all had dark black cloaks on.

"Okay what's going on in her? besides my cookies probably trying to be eaten by Po?" Monkey asked the four, well the ones who were awake anyways, while he and Mantis gave them, 'We're waiting,' looks. Po shared a look with his friends, who returned the look, before the three awake friends nodded their heads in agreement. They knew they couldn't hide it from them now.

"We're leaving you guys…. We're leaving the palace and valley," Po said with a serious tone, but as soon as he was done, Monkey and Mantis let out little laughs, obviously not believing him at all.

"Stop joking around Po! What are you guys up to? You guy's going camping or something?" Mantis asked with a grin, but Tigress, deciding to be the one to break it to them, walked up to the two and then placed her paw on Monkeys right shoulder(Mantis on his other), looking at the two with the sincerest look she could bring up, "Po's telling the truth my friends. The four of us are leaving and… we're never coming back." Upon hearing this made both Mantises and Monkeys faces turned to worry, for they knew Tigress wasn't one to tell lies but the truth.

"But why are you leaving? Please tell us!" Monkey asked in a sad tone, while both he and Mantis watch friends continue to pack food and drinks. But Po then stopped for a moment to look back at the two with a sad smile.

"We're leaving because we love each other. Ma-HE'S making us choose between our home or our love and if we stay guy's…" Po began before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, in order to finish his sentence "… We won't be able to be with one another. He'll separate us forever…. That's why we're leaving and going in search of a new home, one were we can love each other in peace." Po finally finished as he looked up at his feline and let a soft smile appear on his face. Tigress returned the smile and then held his paw gently. Monkey and Mantis looked at the scene before them with smiles, before turning their heads to look at each other. After a moment, they nodded at each other, before they turned their heads back to the couples.

"Were coming with you then Po," Monkey stated with a smile, causing the couples to stop their packing and look at their friends with amazed looks. Did they just hear right? "You don't have to have to come wit-," but before Po could finish his sentence, Monkey raised his hand into the air and then walked over to Po, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"You are our friends Po. Even more than that, you're our FAMILY. We'll go with you four, anywhere,"

"Yeah, and besides from that, we can't and WON'T live with someone that makes our friends make such a choice. That's not a cool person, but an evil one!" Mantis added while he looked at his friends with a smile. He was behind them one hundred percent. Po, Tigress, and Crane smiled at this…. Happy to have such kind and awesome friends.

"We'll be right back guys. We'll go pack and meet you back in here. Oh, and one more thing Po, when your packing my cookies, DON'T eat them all." Was all that Monkey stated to them, before he and Mantis left the kitchen and headed to their rooms, now packing their backpacks with their supplies. Once they did, they put on their cloaks and walked back to the kitchen, where their friends were ready and now waiting for them.

Nodding once at each other, the six then left the kitchen, headed out of the palace, and were now at the first step of the thousand steps. Once they reached the first one, Po gripped Tigresses paw tightly, which she returned, and Crane gave his sleeping Viper a little nudge, causing her to move her head closer to his, to the point where her breaths hit his neck, causing him to smile and blush. When Monkey and Mantis saw these affections, they looked at each other and shook their heads while rolling their eyes. After that sweet moment, the six of them headed down the palace stairs, and once they reached the last step, they began to walk through the valley, making sure not to make a sudden noise to wake anyone. But as they passed Mr. Pings noodle shop, Po stopped, causing Tigress and the others to stop and look back at him.

"Dad," Po stated softly as he looked up at the noddle shop. As he did flashes of his childhood began to pass through his eyes. Him being a baby, playing with his dad's little spatula, slurping up his noodles, and much MUCH more. With each memory he saw, his eyes kept filling with water until they reached their point and began to pour out, running down his cheeks like twin waterfalls. As they did, Po felt a soft kiss on his cheek, causing him to look over and see Tigress smiling gently at him with her bright amber eyes.

"Go ahead Po, we will be waiting right here," Tigress assured softly, causing Po to smile back and wipe his tears away. After he did, he gave her a kiss on the cheek, and whispered into her ear "Thank you Tigress." He then let his grip go from her paw, and entered the noodle shop.

Once he did, he headed into the kitchen, and then walked up the stairs quietly, making sure he wouldn't make a squeak or crack, not wanting to wake his dad. After about a minute, Po came to his dad's bedroom door, and opened it slightly to see his sleeping dad there, covered up in his sheets and snoring or what he called it. After holding in a small laugh, Po tip toed until he reached his dad's bedside, where he then leaned into his dad's ear.

"Hey dad it's your son Po. I'm going to be gone for a while… and I don't know if I'll ever be back, but I just want to let you know something…," After Po had said this, he gently wrapped his arms around his father, and kept him close as tears began to fall from his eyes again, "… I love you so much dad. You're the best dad a panda can have in his life. I'll keep you in my heart always and forever. I love you." After he was finished, Po kissed his dad on the cheek and laid him back in his bed. Once he did, he then left the room and noodle shop, walking back to his Tigress, who took a hold of his paw and put her head on his shoulder. When she did, she began to purr. As she did, his sad face turned back to happiness… glad to have a girl like her to bring him back up. After a moment, the warriors, well the ones that were awake, shared a look.

"Alright guys… let's go look for our new home." Po said with a smile. After everyone, who was awake, nodded in agreement, the six friends then walked out the valley and into the darkness… now in search of a place where they can love and care for one another.

**Well everyone that's chapter three and we hope you liked it and also a big thank you to crystal for helping me with this chapter can't do it without her and we are sorry for the late update but we have just been busy but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. So leave a review and tells us what you think so far of the story thanks.**


	4. A New Home, And WHERE Are They?

The sun was barely peaking over the horizon, as our six heroes kept running as fast as they could… making sure they'd get as far away from the valley of peace as possible. They'd been running all night… not stopping once. They were going so fast, they'd ran as if they'd spent a full day of hiking… but that was far from their minds… the only thing on all their minds… was that they were finally free!

"Hey! Can we stop for breakfast now? I'm starving!" AND they, well Mantis mainly, were also thinking of food. But as the mention of food was made, the ones who were awake were now thinking it'd be nice to eat something after the night they went through. So, the group stopped in a nice clearing, where Po could make his special ingredient noodles.

Once they were in the clearing, the lovers and friends took off their backpacks, dropping them to the ground to which caused little thuds to ring out in the process when they hit the ground. When they did, Viper began to awaken from her peaceful dreams. Said snake opened her eyes slowly and let out a little yawn, catching the attention of her lover and friends.

"Well… it looks like someone's finally awake," Tigress said with a smile as she glanced over at the tired Viper for a moment, before she went back to looking into her backpack for some pans… which she found in a matter of seconds, and began taking them out.

"Well you can't really blame her sweetie. It's been a looooooong night." Po said with a smile on his face as he looked over at his beloved feline who rolled her eyes gently causing the panda to chuckle. After that, he turned back to his backpack and pulled out some kitchenware including a big pot for the noodles. As they were doing that, Crane slowly turned his head to his beloved Viper, and couldn't help but blush as he thought she looked cute in a tired state.

"Morning sweetie, did you have a good night's rest?" Crane asked his lovely Viper softly as he smiled at her. After he said that, Viper brought her tail up to her eyes and began to wipe them as she then looked up at Crane."*Yawn* any night with you is a good night Cra-?" Was all Viper could state before she noticed that the scenery around them belonged to neither the palace OR the valley of peace!

"Uh… where are we Crane?" Viper asked after a moment, very confused by many things. The change of scenery, why all of them herself included were wearing cloaks, AND why they all had bags with them. Chuckling softly at her confused face, Crane pushed her cloak from her eyes as he answered her.

"Well Viper… we decided if we have to choose between our home, or the one we love the most… that we're going with love. We left the jade palace, and the valley of peace, last night while you were sleeping… but don't worry! I packed everything for you!" Upon hearing this information made Viper go quite with shock… but it wasn't long before a huge smile took over her face.

"You… you mean that?" Was all that Viper had to ask, before Crane pecked her cheek and nodded with a soft smile on his face.

"Yes Viper… we're staying together forever. I couldn't live without being able to love you… in fact I couldn't live with the thought of it." Crane stated softly as he gently wrapped his wings around her, gently bringing her right next to his body where her chest was touching his and her head was over his left shoulder.

As Crane did this, Viper's mouth was a little gapped from what she had just heard from her lover. She began to feel many things come over her body. The first was Crane's warmth, which began to echo through her body, bringing a slight smile to her face…. Then she felt happiness…. In the deepest part of her stomach, where the night before it was twisting and turning from the decision was now all calmed and soothed at the information she was given, and finally… her heart began to pump softly as if it had been free of a great burden, which it was. For last night, it was being crushed from fear of being separated from her special Crane and almost felt like it was going to be torn apart… but now it was at peace. Viper then smiled and began to cry a little… her tear drops fell from her cheeks onto Crane's shoulder, causing Crane to Bring Viper in front of him to see why she was crying.

"What's wrong sweetie? Did I say something?" Crane asked with a worried look on his face, but as he did, Viper wiped away a few of her tears…. They weren't tears of sadness, but ones of pure happiness, before she then smiled at him.

"Of course not Crane… I'm just so happy you choose me over your home! That you choose love, I-." But before Viper could finish, Crane put a single feathered wing to Viper's mouth and smiled at her, before he removed his finger and wiped the rest of her tears from her eyes, all the while smiling at her gently.

"Of course I did Viper, and I'm glad I did because I love you with all my heart," Crane stated softly as he looked deep into her bright yellow eyes almost becoming lost in their beauty. Viper did the same as she smiled at him… before she said softly, "I love you too Crane, with all my heart and soul… and here's something we can do without having to worry anymore about ANYONE catching us." Was all she stated, before she slowly closed her eyes, snapping crane out of his Trans like state to see his Viper slowly coming closer and closer to his lips until they had reached them. As her lips pressed against his, Crane closed his eyes and wrapped his wings around her tightly but gently, causing Viper to do the same as she coiled herself around him but not tightly to make sure she wouldn't ruin the moment.

As the two kissed passionately, their friends stopped their unpacking for a moment and were watching with smiles on their faces from such an awesome and sweet action their friends were showing off, causing Po to look over at his feline softly.

"Love sure is awesome, eh Tigress," Po stated with a smile as he looked at Tigress, who smiled back and slowly walked over to her beloved panda, until she was right in front of him to which she then put her index finger and thumb on his chin. Once she did, she looked right into Po's jade green eyes with such a soft look it could melt even the toughest warrior in all of China… maybe even in the world.

"It sure is Po, and you know something? Maybe we should share an awesome kiss like our friends." Tigress stated in a sweet tone as she put her left paw on Po's right cheek. As she did Po, looked straight into his lover's eyes and brought out his signature smile.

"Sounds like an awesome idea to me, my beautiful flower." Po stated softly, causing Tigress to chuckle as Po wrapped his arms around her waist. As he did, Tigress wrapped her arms behind Po's neck before the two began to lean in. The gap between them kept getting closer and closer until finally… the lover's lips met with one another, and it was AWESOME! Po pulled Tigress closer to him deepening the kiss as much as he could. Tigress did the same as they continued to kiss. At that moment her right leg began to lift up in the air slowly until it was as high as it would go, letting it drift in the air. However though these couples sweet moments was about to be ruined by a certain insect that thought it was all just gross.

"Blech! Enough with the mushy stuff already people!" Mantis snapped in annoyance after a moment, only to receive a glare from everyone... well, all except one.

"Mantis? Monkey? Why are you guys here?" Viper asked from her position around Crane, not entirely sure of why their two friends were with them. Monkey smiled at this, and answered for the both of them.

"We came with you guys. When Po and the others told us about what Shifu made you guys decide last night Viper... we were mortified. Mortified that our FORMER master would make our friends choose such a thing. We weren't going to stay with a monster like that... and what's more... you guys are our family! We stick together no matter what!" Monkey stated in a firm friendly tone as he smiled up at the Viper who went completely silent and after a moment of being speechless… Viper finally smiled at her friends.

"Thanks you two… it means a lot to have great friends like you both with us." Viper said in a friendly tone as she smiled at Monkey and Mantis who in turn nodded their heads to her.

"Well I'm glad you said that Viper but… can we please start making some breakfast? I'm starving over here!" Mantis said, as his stomach rumbled, as if agreeing with the insect. Upon hearing his stomach caused the others to giggle a little... that is until their stomachs let out the same noise making them all blush… before they then smiled at each other.

"I think we all are Mantis, so let's get cooking," Po said with a smile on his face… but it soon went away when he saw that there was no fire yet making him blush a little, "Well… I guess we need a fire first Hu," Po asked in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head, before he then stood up and began to walk to the forest but was stopped when a paw was suddenly placed on his shoulder.

"It's alright Po, I'll go get the fire wood," Tigress stated with a soft smile on her face causing Po to stop and look at his feline with a similar smile on his face.

"Are you sure Tigress? I don't mind getting it you know," Po stated softly, for we would rather have her relax and not have to lift a single finger. Tigress only smiled at her lover's words and then gave him a small peck on the lips' making Po's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm sure Po. Besides, you don't have to do everything by yourself. I want to help as much as I can," Tigress stated as she rubbed her lover's cheek with her own, before she then slowly walked past him causing Po to follow her with his head and just when she was only about a few steps away from him, she turned back to him and with a bright smile stated: "I will be back soon, my loving dragon warrior." Once she said that, she turned her head forward and lifted her tail up letting it gently run across Po's face, causing the panda too blush a bright red.

"_Man, I'm glad to have such an awesome girl." _Po thought, chuckling a little before he then headed back over to where his friends were, while Tigress continued making her way into the deep thick forest in search of some firewood.

After about twenty to thirty minutes of walking through the forest, Tigress finally came across a tree that stood about twenty feet in the air, with the top of its branches filled with dark green leaves, and its trunk rooted in the ground. The tree was about five inches thick of untouched wood. Tigress then began to examine the tree by walking around it and putting her paws on it and after about 5 minute's examining the tree, she walked about twenty feet away from it and stood in a firm fighting stance

"Alright big guy, time to bring you down," Tigress stated with a grin, before she closed her eyes and began to inhale deeply, almost as if she began to meditate. She then moved her right leg back, causing the dirt beneath her feet to make a line following it. She kept her left foot still and turned it a little to get some traction on it. Once she did that, she brought her right arm up to the sky and then bended it forward with her right paw opened widely, her left arm then shot forward and she opened her left paw.

"Let's do this." Tigress said with seriousness as she shot her eyes open like bullets flying out a chamber, reviling her eyes to be bright and sharp slits like freshly sharped daggers to the tip. Her claws then came out slowly until they were completely out. They glistened in the rising sunlight, showing that they were sharp and hard. Tigress set her eyes straight onto the middle part of the tree, before she then pushed off with her foot, causing dust to fly behind her. Once she was about five feet from it, she jumped high into the air, doing a little spin in the process while bringing her right leg forward and left one back as it was bended and as she made her way to the tree she smiled.

"HI YAH!" Tigresses shout rang through the forest as she made contact with the tree causing it to shake making little green leaves fall from the branches and past Tigresses face. Tigress then kicked off the tree, doing a little back flip in the air and landing gracefully on the ground, before she looked up at where she kicked the tree and grinned at the sight. There, in the middle of the tree, laid a medium sized crater… and it wasn't long before little chunks of wood fell to the ground from all around it. Tigress stood back to her feet and began to rub the back of her head.

"I might have gone a little over board, but then again…" Tigress stated as she walked slowly back to the tree until she had reached the crater she had made. Once there, she placed her right paw in it, letting her middle finger touch the center of it, and once she did… she grinned to herself, "…It's for my lover, and friends." Before she made her paw into a fist, brought it back, and sending it forward, making it crash into the crater and for the tree to shake once more, however… this time little cracks began to run up the side of the tree until it reached the top. Tigress calmly walked back a few steps from it and put her fingers together along with her thumb.

"That's it." Was all Tigress stated as she snapped her fingers and when she did, the tree completely fell apart. It brock off into chunks and sections until nothing but the trunk of the tree was left. The rest of it was now scattered across the ground, prompting Tigress to go around picking up the now easy firewood.

"That was easier than I thought… I guess it's time to get this back, and have some of Po's delicious noodles." Tigress stated with a smile on her face… she could already feel the awesomeness of the noodles touching her lips… which ALSO brought up an image of Po kissing her, making her smile even more. Once the awesome images and feelings faded she began to walk back to the camp and on the way was rather enjoying the scenery this placed offered as she thought it was calm and peaceful.

As she continued to the camp site, she saw something out of the corner of her eye, making her turn to it, reviling a little dirt path and as her head followed it… she saw that up ahead there was a little opening to it making Tigresses curiosity get the best of her.

"I'm sure Po and the others wouldn't mind if I took a little detour." Tigress said with a grin as she began to walk on the dirt path. As she did, the opening seemed to be getting wider and wider with each step she took until finally… she reached it. Once she did, her eyes widened from the sight she was seeing ahead. She could see the sun beginging to rise over China, and as it did she could see snow covered mountains glistening from the sun's rays, which made it even more awesome.

She then looked down to see a big open grassy filed… but it wasn't completely opened, for in the middle of it was like a small black speck… or something.

"What is that… a village?" Tigress asked herself, her heart began to race with happiness, but she calmed herself quickly… she didn't want to get her hopes up. But they soon skyrocketed when she narrowed her cat eyes onto the speck reviling it to be what she asked herself… it was a VILLAGE! Seeing this made Tigress smile and drop the firewood she was holding, before she raced off on all fours back to the campsite with something better then wood.

"_I can't believe it! A village! I can't wait to tell Po and the others that we might have found our… new home."_ Tigress thought in a happy tone as she picked up the pace causing dust to fling up from the ground and for leaves to fling from the bushes and fly in the air until they landed back on the ground.

MEANWHILE

Over in the valley of peace, Master Shifu was standing outside his students rooms in his usual stance as he waited for the gong to ring.

"It won't be long now until I hear some apologizes from my students." Shifu said with a grin as he let a slight chuckle out and waited for the gong to ring. After about 10 minutes, when the sun was halfway in the sky, the gong's ring echoed through the valley, waking its villagers and masters… or so they thought. As Shifu stood there with his eyes closed, he waited for his students to come up with some apologizes… there was only one thing though… it was completely quite throughout the whole room.

"Isn't there something you four want to say to me?" Shifu asked with his eyes still closed, thinking they were just being quite because they were still mad about what happened last night. But after a whole five minutes of hearing nothing but silence, Shifu slowly opened his eyes. Once they were fully opened, a confused look appeared on his face, for the doors to their rooms weren't even open yet, which didn't make Shifu mad… but laugh, thinking they were just being childish.

"I see… staying in your rooms Hu? To scarred to confront your master?" Shifu asked in a calm tone to each door he passed by, until he reached his daughter's room… where his smile disappeared and seriousness took over as he put his right hand to the middle of the door and took in a few deep breaths.

"STOP HIDING TIGRESS!" Shifu shouted as he pushed the door open so hard it slammed into the walls, making a loud bang ring through the palace. Shifu then entered his daughter's room only to see no one in the bed. Her closet opened and nothing was in there, and her desk was completely empty of everything. When Shifu saw this he figured that she had just moved to Po's room or what she would say? 'Her lover's room'.

"It doesn't matter where you go I want to hear an apology." Shifu said as he walked over to Po's room and once again slammed the door wide open, only to see the same thing: an empty room with no one in it. Shifu then went to the others, but came up with the same thing… nothing. Even Monkey and Mantises room were completely empty, causing Shifu to blink in confusion.

"What is going on? No one's in their rooms," Shifu stated in great confusion as he rubbed his head. He had no idea where they were at, but then he was struck with a thought.

"I know they're probably stuffing their faces with food, so they won't have to talk to me." Shifu said with a grin, before he then walked out of the barracks and to the kitchen… but he couldn't help but think that even if they WERE in the kitchen: why were their rooms completely empty? It concerned him for a moment, before Shifu shook that thought out of his head and continued to the kitchen.

After about two minutes of fast walking, he came to the side of the kitchen door… were he stopped just outside of it, and listened for sounds of a panda stuffing his face with whatever he could and the others laughing at it. But the moment he stood there he heard the same thing… nothing. He then slowly stepped into the kitchen, only to find it completely empty… and not only that, but it looked like it hadn't even been touched by anyone this morning, which was strange because Po usually had it in a big mess with pans everywhere, food on the floor, and cupboards smashed… but the kitchen showed none of that. It was spick and span.

"If they aren't in the kitchen then where are they? Where are my students?" Shifu asked in an angered/confused tone, while he placed his right hand on his head and began to rub it in an attempt to try and calm himself, but just as he was… something white was caught out of the corner of his eye, which made him put his hand down and turn his head to the white thing… which turned out to be a folded up piece of paper just sitting there on the kitchen table. Shifu walked over to the table and took hold of the paper. "What's this?" Shifu asked himself as he unfolded the paper. He saw it had words written on it, which prompted him to read it. At first, he had a smile on his smile face, thinking it was a note stating his students went out for a while… but as his eyes continued to follow the sentences and words, that smile was soon turned into a worried frown, and his eyes began to widen at what this paper said. Once he finally read the last sentence, his heart began to pound and his face was in complete shock.

"No… it can't be!" Shifu stated in horror, as he let the paper slip out of his hand, before he rushed out of the kitchen, letting the paper float in the air and in the process, did little spins to the side until it had finally landed on the ground face up. Once it did, you could read it as clear as day. The note read:

'Master Shifu,

You were right. We have to choose between our home or our love, and you know something? We can't live in a place that denies us something important, something we can't live without. Which is why… we're leaving the palace and valley forever in search of a new home. One where we can love each other without having the fear of being separated from one another. So, this is good bye FOREVER our former master… we hope your happy from what you've done.

Signed,

The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five'

What that note contained was enough for any master to go into a frantic spell, which it did to Shifu as he began to search for his students around the palace, in hopes they're just playing a trick on him.

While Shifu was in a frantic spell over at the jade palace, our heroes they were sitting at the campground, waiting for Tigress to get back with the firewood.

"Man, where is she?" Mantis asked in a grumpy tone. He was getting a little angry that he hadn't had any food in his stomach yet because of Tigress.

"Don't worry Mantis, I'm sure sh-." Po began, but before he could finish his statement, Tigress came sliding in on all fours, making a little dust cloud to form and to fly forward with the wind.

"Hey sweetie, glad to see you ag-." Po began, but stopped midway in his sentence as he saw his Tigress stand to her feet, breathing heavily as if she was about to collapse from hyperventilating. Seeing this made Po immediately stood up from the ground and rushed over to her. Once there he placed his left paw on her shoulder, and right over her chest… letting him feel her heartbeat… which was insanely fast at the moment.

"What's wrong Ti? Why were you running so fast?" Po asked with worry in his voice. It scarred him to see her breathing heavily; it was as if she was running for life. When Po asked this though, Tigress inhaled a few deep breaths and looked over at him with a smile.

"Don't worry Po, I'm fine… really." Tigress stated sweetly before she leaned over and gave Po a kiss on the lips, which completely calmed his nerves and made him have a goofy look on his face once their lips separated. He then put her arm over his shoulders and helped keep her up from collapsing to the ground.

"Well that's good… but why were you running so fast?" Po asked again, since he didn't really receive an answer for that one yet, but it soon got answered as Tigress looked back at him and smiled

"Well… the reason why I was running so fast… is that I think I found a village." When she said that, everyone went completely silent and looked up at Tigress with surprised looks on their faces... they couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Hold on, you really found a village Tigress?" Mantis asked in shocked… completely forgetting about his hungry stomach and was actually focused on the moment at hand.

"I sure did Mantis, and it doesn't seem that far away either." Tigress stated with the smile still on her face, as she looked at Po and then back to her friends. As Tigress said this, Po began to think about something… you could tell by his face.

"Maybe this village could be our new home," Po said after a moment of thinking with a smile on his face, before he looked over at his Tigress, who in return nodded her head to him.

"It could be Po. From what I could tell, it's a very peaceful village." Tigress stated as she began to remember the village she saw with her cat eyes. It could be a good to start their new lives.

Well then let's go guys! What are we waiting for?" Viper stated with an excited voice, wanting to see this village, maybe their new home, with her OWN eyes.

"Hold on guys! I'm not going anywhere until I get some noodles," Mantis stated in a serious tone as he sat on the ground and crossed his thingies… almost like a child throwing a fit. The sight caused the others to laugh.

"Alright then! We'll eat first, and THEN head out to this village… I really hope we can live there," Po declared, for he too was hungry from the long journey. He then looked over at Tigress, and asked with a smile "Do you have the firewood Tigress?"

Upon hearing this question, said feline widened her eyes as she remembered she dropped all of it from the sheer excitement she had. After remembering what happened, she rubbed her head in embarrassment.

"Well I did, but I dropped it when I saw the village… sorry everyone," Tigress said with worry in her voice as she feared both Po and her friends would be mad… but that soon went away when she felt Po's lips kiss her forehead, catching her off guard… BUT JUST A LITTLE.

"It's alright sweetie, I would've done the same thing. You just sit here, and I'LL go get some firewood," Po stated with a smile as he rubbed his lover's cheek with his paw affectionately, causing her to blush and look up at him with a loving smile.

"You know something Po? You're the most awesomeness guy there is." Tigress stated sweetly as she began to move her head towards his.

"Thanks tigress." Po replied softly while he too began to move his head towards hers, and just when their lips were about to meet with one another…. Something, or someone, stopped them.

"Ok we get it you two! Now could someone PLEASE get some firewood?" Mantis said in an angry tone… since he was getting sick of all this lovely dobby stuff and just wanted to EAT!... but when he said that, he was met with death glares from Po and tigress making him look to the ground, and away from the glares. Po then gave his feline a peck on the lips and headed into the forest while Tigress went and sat with her friends on the ground.

Meanwhile over at the jade palace

"I've checked every inch of this place and still haven't found them… I refuse to believe they actually left!" Shifu stated as he stood in an empty training hall. He checked every inch of the palace from the rooftop, to the very ground the palace laid on, and everything between the two… but just didn't have any luck.

"Maybe they're in the valley… I have to check!" Shifu thought out loud, before he rushed out of the training hall and into the kitchen, grabbing the note the lovers and their friends left behind them. Once he did, he busted through the palace gates and began to run down the many stairs it had. But he soon reached the bottom of the stairs, for he was running faster than he ever had before. Once he entered the valley, he began to search everywhere.

He first went to the usual spots the warriors would be. The first spot he checked was a barbeque joint near the valley's gates… it'd be the best place to find Monkey and Mantis and maybe, HOPEFULLY, the others. But once he arrived, he didn't see any of them... just the usual villagers who said hi to him when they saw him, but he just rushed out of the joint, completely ignoring them… he didn't have time to say hi. He then headed over to a ribbon shop, one that he heard Viper talking about a long time ago and once there, he checked every inch of the small ribbon store… but saw no trace of the snake at all. His heart just kept beating faster as he came up with the same thing to every spot he went to… nothing. Until finally, he had one last spot to go to, one that would make this letter true… or just a joke.

"They have to be there otherwise… my students would have really left," Shifu stated quietly as his eyes lay upon his one last glimmer of hope, which was Mr. Ping's noodle shop. Not wasting a moment more, he rushed into the noodle shop and stopped right at the door. He turned his head to every table that was in the shop, only seeing the villagers… and not one panda, tiger, primate, insect, snake, or bird. But he didn't give up just yet… turning to the back of the restraint, he saw Mr. Ping behind his counter preparing noodles for his paying customers, making Shifu run straight up to the counter. Once there, he placed both his hands on the counter.

"Mr. Ping, have you seen Po and the others?" Shifu asked immediately with quickness in his voice, catching the goose's attention. Unfortunately, the goose completely ignored the question.

"Oh hi Master Shifu! How are you going this fine day?" Mr. Ping asked as he wiped his hands on a towel, before he then began to dice up vegetables to put in his awesome soup. Shifu only nodded his head and looked at the goose.

"I'm fine Mr. Ping, but have you seen Po and the others at all today?" Shifu asked again while he also replied to the goose, hoping to hear something related to it then what the goose had just said to him.

"Well I can't say that I have yet today. But I did have a strange dream last night, and I think Po was in it," was the answer Mr. Ping gave Shifu while he began to remember what happened last night, catching the red panda's attention automatically.

"Did he say anything at all?" Shifu asked the goose who, at this question, put his hand to his beak and began to rub it… trying very hard to remember. Once he did, he looked at Shifu with a smile.

"Yes actually he did. He said something like, 'I'm going away for a while,' and that he loves me a lot… something like that, but it was just a strange dream," Mr. Ping stated happily as he poured his chopped vegetables into his soup… but when he said those words, Shifu's eyes widened and felt his heart race to the point where he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. He began to clinch his fists tightly, as he now knew that this was letter was the pure truth and that his students were gone… gone forever. As Shifu displayed these actions, it caught Mr. Ping's attention, making the goose walk from behind his counter and over to him.

"What's wrong Shifu?" Mr. Ping asked the red panda, who in return looked at him with sadness in his eyes for a moment… before he handed the piece of paper to Po's father.

"That wasn't a dream Mr. Ping… and this is the reason I know why it isn't." Was all Shifu could say as he placed the paper in the goose's hands. Once in his possession, Mr. Ping opened it up.

"Oh it's a note from my son and your students. Why would this be the reason why it wasn't Shifu?" Mr. Ping asked the grandmaster before he read the letter… but as he read the letter, his little smile turned into a sad and confused one… before he dropped to his knees when he finished reading the horrifying letter.

"Please… please tell me this isn't real! I-I mean, he wouldn't really leave forever! Would he?" Mr. Ping asked in horror… for he didn't believe what the letter said… but he soon knew it was true when Shifu walked to him, placing his hand on the goose's shoulder, and looked him in the eyes.

"It would seem so Mr. Ping. My students and your son have left he valley… forever." When those words escaped from Shifu's mouth, Mr. Ping's heart felt like a knife had just been rammed through it. He then began to let tears fall from his eyes and run down his cheeks.

"Why though? Why would th-." Was all that he could say when he looked at the note closely and noticed that it had said at the end, 'We hope you're happy from what you have done Shifu,'… he didn't need an answer from the grandmaster then… for he had had just answered his own question, before he then looked at Shifu with anger in his eyes.

"You did this! You made my son leave this valley! What did you say to make him leave?" Mr. Ping asked with anger in his voice as he pushed Shifu off of him and looked him dead in the eyes.

"All I said to him and the others was to either stay here and forget about their love, or leave this place and to take their love with them! I didn't think they would actually leave their home for such non-," but before Shifu could finish his sentence, Mr. Ping slammed his hand to one of the walls completely silencing Shifu.

"How could you make them choose something like that? A master is supposed to help his students NOT mess with them! Now I want you out of my noodle shop at once! And you better pray my son is alright! For if he isn't, then you better pray to the gods." Mr. Ping stated with a heavy tone as he crossed his arms and gave Shifu one of the worst death glares ever. Seeing that he couldn't do or say anything more, Shifu then turned around and walked out of the noodle shop and began to walk back to the palace… all the while letting a single tear drop fall from his eye. He had just done something horrible to his students and to everyone.

Back over to the campsite

"Well that was a great meal!" Mantis stated after he slurped up the last of his noodles in his bowl, along with the warm awesome broth that was with it.

"They sure were! But I mean come, we all know NO ONE can make noodles like the big guy can," Monkey stated with a smile on his face as he raised his bowl to Po, who in return blushed from such a complement.

"Monkeys right Po. You make insanely awesome noodles," Tigress said with a smile on her face as she looked up at him sweetly and then back down to her bowl noodles, placing her index finger and thumb in it, lightly picking one of the noodles up.

"Which is why, I want to share one with you my loving dragon warrior. What do you say?" Tigress asked softly before she placed one end of the noodle in her mouth and reached the other end up to Po's mouth, which in return gently grabbed it and then turned to Tigress, who still had a warm smile on her face.

"I say, this could be one of the best noodles I'll EVER taste in my life." Was all Po stated before he put his end of the noodle in his mouth and turned his whole body so that he was facing right in front of Tigress, once he did, the two began to chomp down on their noodle, but taking their time as they wanted to savor it.

As they did, viper smiled at the sweet and loving sight which didn't go unnoticed by Crane. Smiling slightly, he pulled a noodle out of his bowl, placed one end of it in his mouth, and then held the other end of it in front of Viper, immediately getting her attention.

"How about WE share a noodle as well, sweetie," Crane asked his beloved snake sweetly. Smiling at his sweet gesture, Viper grabbed the end of it with her tail and stuck it in her mouth before she looked up at Crane.

"I'd love to Crane." Viper replied just as sweetly, before the two began to eat their noodle ends, closing the space between them, as was Tigress and Po.

It wasn't long until finally… both couples were only inch away from their lover's mouth, and when they were… they moved their lips across the rest of the noodle until their lips met with one another's. As Tigress's lips met with her loving panda's, she placed her right paw on his left paw, and squeezed it tightly, before placed her left paw on the back of his head, pushing it forward deepening the kiss as much as she could… loving the taste of this noodle. When she did all of this, Po felt his heart pump softly as he slowly wrapped both his arms around her, pulling her closer to him until her chest was touching his. He was right beforehand…. this was the BEST noodle of his life!

Meanwhile over with Crane and Viper, as they too were just an inch from each other (This was at the SAME TIME Po and Tigress got to the end of their noodle)… Viper wasted no time as slid her mouth the rest of the way towards Crane's beak, catching him off guard a little, but not much. Once her lips met with his, she felt warmness wash over her like a wave crashing its blue sea over the rocks on a shore as she slowly wrapped herself around him until she was in the right spot and coiled herself tightly around him making sure she wouldn't slip off of her lover. As Crane felt his loving Viper wrap herself around him, he could help but smile in the kiss and blush at the same time. He then tilted his hat down a little to the point where both their head were in the shade… after he did, Viper opened her eyes slowly, letting her beautiful eyes light up the shaded area. As Crane looked into those bright yellow Lachish eyes, he almost felt like they were the only ones there… like they were in their own little world by themselves. He then wrapped his wings around her and brought her closer to him. When he did, the two closed their eyes and felt each other's warmth and comfort, thinking this was the best feeling ever. As the lovers continued to kiss one another, Monkey and Mantis sat and watched.

"You know, the more I see these four together, the more I can't help but feel insanely happy for them. Don't you agree Mantis?" Monkey asked his tiny friend with a smile on his face, looking over at Mantis, who in return gave him a blank stare.

"I guess Monkey… but they're making out like every twenty seconds! It almost makes me sick to my stomach," Mantis complained before he pretended to vomit, making Monkey laugh and pat him on the head.

"Oh don't worry my friend. You'll soon find love and get your head bitten off! Doesn't that sound like fun," Monkey asked, trying his best to keep his laughter in, all while causing Mantis to shake his head as he couldn't imagine getting his head bitten off by his lover.

After about five minutes of kissing, the four lovers broke away from each other's lips. Hey, they had to get air into their lungs! And once they did, they sat up from the ground and began to pack their belongings, as did Mantis and Monkey. After they put the pans back into their backpacks, along with the bowls and other things, they put the fire out and then headed out to this new village that Tigress saw.

"I wonder what this village is going to be like," Po asked with a pondered look. He snapped outta it when he felt his paw being gripped by his lovely feline, who then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hopefully a nice one Po… but as long as I'm with you, I'm sure it will be the perfect place." Was all she stated in a soft tone, before she then began to let a soft purr echo from her throat, causing Po to smile. He loved feeling her purr echo through his body. He set his head softly on hers and in the same tone of voice said, "I couldn't agree more, my sweet warrior," before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

After about an hour or two of walking, the group of six entered the big grassy plane, where the village laid. As they walked closer and closer to the village… they could see that it was surrounded by a huge bamboo fence that stood about twenty five to thirty feet high, and the entrance had a gate and in front of the gate stood two rhino guards, both holding mallets and wore heavy armor. Upon seeing this, the six friends all pulled their hoods over their faces… just in case the people of this village weren't too friendly with strangers… and also just in case this was a village for bad guys who want to hurt them! As they got closer and closer to the village gate, the guards spotted them and clinched their hands on their mallets, and when our heroes were about 5 feet from them, they swung their mallets in front of them.

"Who are you? What is your business here?" one of the rhinoceros guards asked with seriousness in his voice, but got nothing back from the cloaked figures. That is, until one of them spoke up.

"Do you have a village leader? If so, may we please speak to him or her?" Po asked in a low tone; while he kept his head down to make sure they couldn't see his face at all.

"Why should we allow that? For all we know you six could bad guys wanting to take him! And I will certainly NOT allow that!" one of the guards spat, before he brought his mallet up, causing Po to clench his hands into fists. Just as the guard began to swing his mallet down, he was stopped when an eagle placed his wing on the guard's shoulder.

"You know we don't use violence, unless it is absolute necessary," the eagle stated in a stern yet gentle voice, looking at the guard with equal sternness. After a moment, the eagle then removed his wing from the guard's shoulder, which returned the mallet to his side and bowed to the eagle respectively, which the other guard followed right away.

"I apologize Master Lei, it won't happen again," After that was said, both guards returned to their posts. Nodding once, Lei then turned and walked up to the cloaked figures. Once he stopped in front of them, the group of six managed to get a good look at this, 'Lei'.

Lei was defiantly an eagle. He had bright gold feathers; his head was white with little black marking on his forehead, which seemed to make a symbol of a claw. He was wearing a blue silk robe which had black and white tall ion symbols going across it, black silk sweats, and his claws were as sharp as they could be… they were even digging into the ground from where he was just standing.

"I am Lei, chief of the Village of grass. What can I do for you six?" Lei asked calmly as he addressed the figures, waiting for an answer from them… and he soon got it.

"Master Lei. We came here to as-," Po began as politely as he could, but was stopped when Lei put his wing to group.

"If any you wish to talk to me, you six will have to remove your hoods. I would like to know who I'm talking to," Lei stated firmly, crossing his arms as he did so. Upon hearing this, Po quickly looked at the others and nodded his head to them. That was all it took before the six slowly let the hoods of their cloaks slip off their heads. Once they were completely off, Lei's eyes widened, as did the guards… for none of them could believe who they were seeing.

"Wait a minute… you're the dragon warrior and legendary furious five!" Lei exclaimed in excitement and with a smile to match. He couldn't believe that the legendary warriors were standing right in front of them! THE heroes of China.

"Yep, that's us," Po responded with a smile on his face, while him and the others witnessed this eagle get excited from just being in their presence. Upon hearing this, Lei then went up to shake their paws/wing/tail and said "It's an honor to see you all, what can we do for you, if there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask." When he said that Po figured this would be the best time to ask the eagle a very important question.

"Well Lei, there is one thing we ask of you we were wondering if your new village could well be… our new home?" Po asked with a nervous voice as he felt like that was a big thing to ask of him but Po couldn't help but hope for him to say yes in the deepest part of his heart. As Po looked down as well did the others as they all had worried and wondered looks waiting for Lei's answer who seem to be pondering.

"Well what else can I say then… yes! You six are more than welcome to make this village your new home," Lei stated with a smile. When the warriors heard those words escape from the eagle's mouth, they felt happiness overcome them, and when it did Po ran up to Lei and embraced him in big panda hug causing the guards to move forward… but were stopped when Lei held his wing up to them, assuring them it was alright.

"Thank you so much Master Lei. We are eternally grateful," Tigress stated while she and the others surrounded him and Po, when then let go of Lei and embraced his loving feline… feeling so happy now that they have a home. Upon seeing his new friends so happy caused the eagle to smile at the sight… before his smile turned into a confused frown.

"It's no problem my friends… but may I ask you something?" Upon hearing this being asked by the chief, the six stopped celebrating for a moment to smile at the chief.

"Sure. Ask us anything," Tigress responded with a smile on her face.

"Well… why aren't you six staying the Jade Palace at the Valley of Peace? Wouldn't you rather be there?" was the question Lei asked… but when he did, their smiles soon went away and turned to sad frowns as they were reminded why they left their home. This didn't go unnoticed by Lei. He could see it was bothering them, and the fact that it did shocked him on the inside. What could've happened? Shaking his head, the chief then smiled at the six.

"Please, forget I asked. Come. Let's show you around your new home, my friends." Was what he told them before he turned around and began to walk to the gate, which opened up for him. As soon as he turned his back, Po and the others let out a small sigh of relief, glad that the chief didn't press the question on. They then followed him in through the gates, and once they were all through, the gates slammed shut behind them.

As they entered the village, their eyes laid upon a peaceful village, filled with many houses built inside of it and much more. There were noodle carts, children playing with their friends out in the streets, food markets, plenty of shops, and many other things that they could hope for. After taking a moment to look around his new home, Po then closed his eyes and inhaled the fresh new air.

"This is the perfect place for us… it's just like our old home." Po stated softly, but then opened his eyes back up when he felt Tigress tug on him as they followed village chief. While they did everyone who saw them stopped and began to whisper in excitement, making the six heroes chuckle a little… it was nice to know they were loved by others. As this happened, the chief continued to point amazing sights, before they finally stopped when they reached what seemed to be a tall house that was about two stories high. The chief tuned to face his new friends.

"This is where you'll be staying my friends. It has plenty of space for all of you. There are six bedrooms, three bathrooms, a bathhouse out back, a big kitchen for cooking, and plenty of other things that will make you feel right at home." Lei said with a smile as he pointed his wing to the door prompting them to go in and check it out… which is exactly what they did, wasting no time as the group of six walked up to the door, where Lei did the honors, and opened it for the heroes. Once opened, they stepped into the house and marveled at its beauty.

Their eyes first laid upon the living room, which had beautiful decretive paintings hanging on the walls, a beautiful hardwood floor, soft silk couches chairs and big pillows laid in the middle of it for relaxation and comfort. All were very fat too, showing the six of them how comfy they were just by looking at them. After taking a moment to marvel at the living room, the warriors then headed to the kitchen that Lei told them about, and he was right… IT WAS BIG! It had a huge counter for plates and setting food down, a stove which had many heaters on it, a sink so big you could fit twenty plates and it wouldn't even fill it up! It also had bamboo cupboards for stacking food and other assortments in them, and finally a wood table that had about 8 chairs tucked around it.

"This is amazing! I wonder what the bedrooms look like?" Tigress asked in a soft whisper, not wanting to break this amazing trance they were all in. They were all thinking the same thing: This all looked so beautiful! It was almost hard to believe it was actually real! But, at the mentioned of bedrooms, made Monkey and Mantis snap outta the trance and looked at each other with glares.

"I call the big one!" Mantis immediately stated with a wide grin, bolting towards the stairs, with Monkey not far behind him.

"Not if I get there first, Mantis!" Monkey retorted with a similar grin as he and Mantis began to shove each other at the stairs, trying to get ahead of the other. The scene of the two acting like children caused the others to laugh… even Lei joined in the laughter.

"I swear those two never stop do they," Viper mange to get out between her giggles as she looked at her beloved Crane, who returned the smile.

"Nope, and I bet they never will," Crane responded with a small chuckle, before he gave Viper a kiss on the cheek. He then walked to the living room with Viper coiled around him, leaving Po and Tigress with Lei.

"We can't thank you enough Lei… but aren't we going to be bothering you in your own home?" Tigress asked with worry in her voice, thinking this was Lei's home from how nice and big it was.

"Oh, please don't fret about that! This isn't my home, it was my father's, but you don't have to worry. He left the village long ago in search of inner peace. I have my own home on the other side of the village," Lei explained to the two so that they wouldn't have to worry about anything. When she heard this, Tigress nodded her head to the eagle and responded, "Oh okay. I just wanted to make sure we wouldn't be a bother to anyone." Lei only smiled at this and then put his wing on the tiger's shoulder.

"You don't have to worry about my friends. We're all happy you're here." Was all he told them, before he removed his wing and then walked to the door, opening it. But before he stepped outside, he looked back at the two.

"I will come back around dinner time to see how you six are settling in. So until then, make yourselves at home," Lei stated with a smile. After receiving understanding nods from the two, he then went out the door, making sure he shut it on the way out. Once he was gone, Po picked up Tigress and swung her around gently as if they just got hitched, before letting her feet land back on the ground. Once she was back on the ground, he kissed her on the lips.

"Can you believe it Tigress? We're home," Po stated to his beloved after the kiss broke. He almost wanted to cry tears of joy, but kept them in for Tigress, while said tiger wrapped her arms around her panda and let her head land on his chest.

"I know Po…. I couldn't be happier," Tigress stated with a big smile, before she kissed Po on the lips once again, which he gladly responded. Once they were done, they headed over to the living room, where Crane and Viper were still. When they reached it, they saw the two sitting on one of the pillows together, talking about this and that. Smiling for a moment at the sight, Po and Tigress then took a seat on the couch they had in there, and began to chat with their friends in excitement…. Knowing for a fact that they were going to like this village!

The hours then passed for the warriors in their new home… and before anyone knew it, day slowly turned into night as the sun disappeared behind the mountains and was replaced with the bright radiant moon accompanied by the bright constellations and galaxies. Once the night was fully set, Po and Crane began to make dinner for their lovers and friends. They were preparing something extra special in celebration of their new home and lives. Po was making noodles, except this time he was going to be adding some new species and mixes to it to make it even more awesome then they were before, and was even going to make some of his cakes that he used to make with his dad. While he did that, Crane was making some dumplings stuffed with an assortment of vegetables and meats that he bought at the food market.

As the two continued to cook and bake, the air began to fill with the smells of the awesome food, gaining their lover's and friends to sniff the awesome air, which caused their stomachs to growl in hunger.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to taste this," Mantis stated with a grin as he rubbed his thingies together, already starting to drool from the delicious smells coming from the kitchen.

"I know what you mean Mantis… I can already taste it." Tigress giggled softly, closing her eyes and inhaled more of the air, the scent itself warmed her up, and she could almost taste it… making her believe she was already eating it. As she did this, a knock on the door rang through the house, causing everyone to snap outta of their dreaming/what they were cooking at the moment, and turned their heads to the door.

"I will get it guys." Tigress stated after the knocking stopped, before she then stood up from her chair at the table and rushed over to the door, not wanting to keep the person on the other side of it waiting. Once there, she didn't hesitate to open the door, and the moment it was opened… her eyes widened, and a smile appeared on her face for the familiar figure she was staring at.

"Hi Lei, glad to see you again," Tigress said while bowing to the village chief, who let a slight chuckle out and returned the bow to the master of tiger style. Once they were done bowing, Lei looked up at Tigress.

"It's nice to see you again as well Tigress. I just came by to see how everyone's doing," Lei stated with a smile, before he turned his head a little past Tigress to see the others who gave him a friendly waves and smiles, prompting the eagle to do the same.

"We're doing great. In fact, we're just about to have some dinner. Would you like to join us?" Tigress asked the eagle generously, pointing her paw to her lover who was almost done with the noodles and was now helping Crane with baking.

"Well, I would love to, but I don't want to im-," but before Lei turned down Tigresses generous offer, since he didn't want to impose, his nose picked up a whiff of that awesome air… making him reconsider his words.

"Sure, I'd love to. After all, something smells wonderful." Lei said as he entered the warrior's home and walked to the kitchen table with tigress close behind.  
>When he reached the table, he pulled up a chair and sat with the others, as did tigress when she sat back down.<p>

"Great to see you again Lei, I'm glad you could stop by," Po said as he stopped chopping vegetables for a moment to face the eagle as he spoke to him.

"Well I said before that I would come by and check on everyone, and I always keep my promises dragon warrior." Lei retorted with a smile, causing everyone to let out slight chuckles. When they were done, Po went back to his chopping and crane went back to make dumplings, but Po stopped once again when he felt a paw on his side, causing him to turn and to see Tigress looking at him with a soft face.

"I think it's time we told him Po. After all, he has been very generous to us, and it's only far," Tigress stated with softness in her voice as she looked up at Po who looked into his bowling pot of noodles as he knew what she was saying and then looked back at her and smiled.

"You're right Tigress, it's only fair." Po said as he nodded to her and then turned the stove off before putting covers over the food that was done so it would stay warm, long enough until they were finished with what they were going to do. Once they made sure the food would be alright, Po and crane walked back to the dining room with tigress, where Po pulled a chair up to his beloved tiger and held her right paw which lay on the table with his right paw and began to smoothly rub it with his thumb, and Crane took a seat next to his beloved Viper, gently wrapping his wing around the snake, who in return rested her head on his shoulder. Once they were seated, everyone then turned his or her attention to the eagle that had a wondered look on his face.

"What is it that you need to tell me my friends?" Lei asked the warriors, for he could tell something was on their minds… something big.

"Well lei… do you remember when you asked why we left the jade palace?" Po asked the eagle who, at the mention of the conversation earlier that day, turned his head to the ground as he remembered how that question made them feel sad and felt horrible about even asking it.

"I remember, and I'm sorry for asking such a question," Lei sad in a sad tone which caused Po to chuckle a little as he looked at the eagle with a small smile on his face.

"Don't be sorry Lei, it was in your right to ask us such a question, and we apologize for not telling you earlier… it just brought back bad memory's, but we would like to tell you now, if that's alright with you," Po said to the eagle as he wanted to first ask before telling him their story as he didn't want to bored the eagle or waste his time.

"I'm all ears Po, whenever you're ready I would love to hear your story," Lei said with softness in his voice as he got in a comfortable position ready to hear these warriors story on what exactly happened to them.

"Alright… here it goes." Po began. As he took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes… but was having trouble making words come out of his mouth, for the memory was just horrible, and one part of him didn't want him to say anything about it. Tigress saw Po's trouble and dilemma, so she kissed him gently on the cheek and then let her head rest on his shoulder, letting soft and gentle purrs come out making Po smile. Tigress was comforting him and letting him know she is there with him, ready to re live the horrible memory together.

Once Po calmed himself down, he began to tell everything that happened to them. From the very first moment they fell in love, to the night they had to make the dreadful choice that no one should make. At first, Lei couldn't help but smile and chuckle when he heard Po tell of how he and Tigress, along with Crane and Viper, fell in love and how they treasured each moment together as if it were their last. But, as Po continued with the story, Lei's smile kept disappearing as he learned of how they had to keep their love a secret from their master… but his face soon turned into anger when Po told him how he came in on them that one night, catching them and how furious he was about the four of them in love and that it wasn't right. By the time Po finished his story Lei had a shocked and angry face mixed together… as he couldn't believe all what he had just heard from Po.

After he told his story, Po and Crane got up from the table and went to go finish preparing dinner for everyone. Po poured the noodles into bowls, while Crane placed all the dumplings on a big plate. While can placed the dumplings down on the table, Po passed out the noodles to everyone, before thy both once again took their seats when they finished placing the food on the table.

"I'm so sorry Po… for all of you my friends. If I had known that happened to you, I wouldn't asked," Lei said in a sad tone. He almost felt like crying from the horrible story he was just told, but the six warriors could only smile at him.

"It's okay Lei. At least now you know, but don't feel sad my friend," Po began in a soft tone, before he looked over at Tigress with the softest smile he could bring up.

"That aside…. I know I made the right decision. And there's not a single moment I regret it," Po said sweetly, making Tigress return the smile before looking at Lei for a moment.

"I feel the same. I know if I had stayed and let our former master separate us…. I would've been miserable…. I don't regret running away for a minute, and I'd do it all over again if I have to. Po means everything to me, and nothing will stop me from being with him," hearing this come from his beloved feline caused Po to smile even more, before he kissed his tigress on the lips and then went back to eating his noodles, all the while holding her paw tightly which she gladly returned.

"They're right Lei," Crane added with a smile on his face as he turned his attention from Lei to look down at his beloved Viper, who returned his warm smile, "There's not a second that I regret leaving my home to be with my Viper. My true home lies wherever I can always be by her side," Crane finished softly, causing Viper to blush a bright from hearing such sweet words… but then she just giggled and coiled herself around her avian, giving him a kiss on the lips and then rested her head on his.

"And I feel the same for my beloved Crane…. I would've gone crazy if I had to be away from him… nothing in the world means more to me, then to remain by his side… forever." Was all the snake could whisper out from her spot on his shoulder, her very words causing her feathered boyfriend to blush for a moment, but then smile warmly at his snake before resting his head on hers. The two scenes caused Monkey to smile at the sight of his friends. He was glad that they no longer had to keep their relationships a secret from anyone. Mantis, on the other hand, just stared blankly at them, wishing they'd stop with lovey dovey stuff already! Lei shared Monkeys smile as he starred at the four of them, before deciding to add something himself.

"Well none of you have to worry about your love being ruined, because…" Lei began as he stood up from his chair and brought a smile to his face "… As long as you all are living here, you can love each other as much as you want to. Don't be afraid to show it, for here in the village of grass, we welcome your love with open arms." When Lei said this, warm smiles broke out on the two couples faces. For so long, they wanted to hear those words, they wanted to know that they could love each other and not be judged by anyone… and now they have! They now knew this was their home, a place to love one another.

Once everyone finished their dinner and had their cakes, the warriors said their farewells to Lei and wished him a good night, and thanked him as much as possible for all that he has done, Lei just chuckled at their politeness, before he too wished them a good night and gave them a friendly wave good bye before he left. Once he did, the warriors were tired from the long awesome day, and after washing the dishes together, headed off to bed. Once upstairs, Monkey and Mantis headed straight to their rooms, leaving the lover's outside of theirs.

"Sweet dreams my kitten, I love you," Po said softly, before he gave Tigress a big hug and then kissed her good night. Once his lips pulled away from hers, she smiled up at him.

"I love you to Po, my brave dragon warrior." Tigress responded just as softly, giving him a lick on the cheek and then a quick peck on the lips all the while smiling.

"I hope you have great dreams Viper. I love you my awesome snake." Crane stated with a loving smile, giving his Viper a good kiss on the lips. After a few minutes, he slowly pulled away, only to see his snake blushing a bright red as she always did when Crane kissed her.

"And I love you, my sweet avian. Don't ever forget that." Viper retorted sweetly. After she did Crane nodded his head to her, letting her know he never would. She then gave him a tight squeeze and slowly slithered off of him and over to her bedroom door, as did the others only walking.

Once at their doors, they all exchanged one last loving smile to their lover, before they slowly entered their rooms and once their doors were closed, they all looked to the ceiling and in unison said one thing…. "Awesome." They then headed to bed, to sleep the peaceful night away.

Meanwhile

"Master Lei? What would you have of us at this hour?" The two guards by the gat asked in unison, while bowing to their leader. Lei asked them to stand, before giving the guards a new order.

"I just have a new order for you and the rest of the guards. As of this very second, anyone from the valley of peace is NOT allowed into our village," upon hearing this made both guards blink in confusion.

"But why not sir? Aren't our frie-," was all the one guard could get out, before the chief shot him a look.

"It is because of where our friends are from that our friends left for a new home. These warriors are great people, and that valley dared to deny them something they longed for…. THAT is why no one from there is allowed here..." Without another word, before the guards nodded and bowed once again to their master.

"We understand Master Lei. We will tell the other guards," nodding his head in approval at this, Lei then turned away on his heal.

"Good. That is all my friends… continue to watch over this place." Was all he stated before leaving to turn in for the night.

**Well everyone that's chapter 4 and me along with the awesome Crystal hoped you liked it. Also we apologize for this chapter being so late we were just really buzzy with things but hopefully this chapter makes up for its lateness. So leave a review and tells us what you think of it, it would mean a lot to us if you could. **


	5. The Search Begins!

Night went by as soon as it came, and it wasn't long until the glowing moon began to disappear behind the mountains, now making room for the bright radiant sun, which began to shoot its rays of golden warmth into the sky and across the land as it slowly rose up, making the constellations and galaxies slowly disappear, until they were completely out of sight. Once the sun was peaking over the mountains of China, and was now bathing the Valley of Peace in its golden warmth, a figure could be seen flying towards said valley. It was a goose, who wore a gold Chinese robe and on the back of the robe it had a circle with a Chinese symbol within it, and a little yellow hat that laid on top of his head. It was Zeng, the messenger bird, returning from a long night of delivering messages to villages. By the orders of Shifu himself.

"Phew! I'm finally done delivering those messages! Now maybe I can have some time to rest," Zeng yawned in a tired voice, as he began to imagine relaxing in his bed. But JUST as he did, he then got an image of Shifu sending him out on more errands. The thought made the goose chuckle to himself.

"Then again, I AM talking about Shifu. I guess I'll just have to see," Yes, Zeng loved his job, BUT he wouldn't mind a break or two every now and then!

It wasn't long before Zeng was within eyesight of the valley, and was soon flying over it. Well, the gate anyways. As he did, he looked down into the valley and he almost immediately noticed something strange… It was as if the whole valley was vacant on the streets, which was strange as this time of day. But before he could think of anything, Zeng saw all the villagers gathered in the very center of the valley, and they were listening to someone, judging by the way they were all crowded around a certain area. That someone they were all listening to, was shouting loud enough to make sure everyone around him could hear what he was saying loud and clear. By this time, Zeng was even more confused than he was thirty seconds ago.

"What's going on down there?" Zeng questioned quietly as flew lower and lower until he saw who the speaker was… and when he did, his eyes went wide with shock. It was Mr. Ping, standing on four very large boxes to see above the crowd he was talking to.

"Mr. Ping? What's he telling the valley?" by this time, Zeng slowed his flapping to a hover in order to hear what Mr. Ping was shouting to the crowd. The moment he did, he heard the next words from Mr. Ping's mouth crystal clear.

"You heard me right everyone! HE MADE THEM LEAVE THE VALLEY FOREVER!" Mr. Ping shouted as loud as his goose lungs would let him… it was almost like he had an actual megaphone with him! Once he shouted those words for everyone to hear, gasps echoed through the valley and almost everyone, the children especially, began crying from what they had just heard. NOW Zeng was even MORE confused!

"I better see what's wrong," Zeng whispered to himself as he changed his course from the palace to the ground and flew towards it, quickly landing on the ground next to Mr. Ping, who was getting down from his make shift stage.

"Mr. Ping? What's going on?" Zeng asked the older goose with a confused/worried look. As he did, he took a moment to look at the villagers that surrounded them and saw them go into an even greater depression now that they all let the info that the old goose gave them seconds ago set in. Zeng gave them one last look of worry, before he turned back to the noodle shop owner, who was now on the ground and giving his attention to the younger goose. Once he did, Zeng had to hold in a gasp at the sight of Mr. Ping's tear stained face… not ONCE did ANYONE see Mr. Ping so sad that his face would be stained with tears before… ESPECIALLY since he was the jolliest guy you could find in the valley! Well, if you don't count Po as well. Before he could say anything, the old goose beat him to it.

"Oh it's you Zeng; did you just get back?" it took Zeng a moment to snap out of his shocked state at how sad the old goose not only looked, but SOUNDED, before he answered him.

"Y-Yes I did. Can you please tell me what's going on?" Instead of getting an answer from the noodle shop owner, Mr. Ping just turned on his heel to face his shop… not wanting Zeng to see the cross look he was now giving it… or the hot batch of tears that were welding up in his eyes.

"Ask Shifu Zeng." Mr. Ping spat in a disgusted tone when he said the master's name before he walked back into his noodle shop with the tears now streaming down his face, leaving Zeng with that same confused/worried look on his face. Zeng once again looked to the villagers once more. The children were still crying as their parents tried to calm them… but the parents he saw also had tears in their eyes, and it wasn't long before a lot of them joined in with the children, and the rest just looked like someone just told them the Winter Festival had been canceled… FOREVER! Zeng's worry grew even more at the sight of the sadden villagers, before he turned his head up to the jade palace.

"Ok… I will," was all Zeng whispered to himself, before he once again took off into the air, and began to make his way up to the jade palace to see what's happening.

After ten minutes of soaring through the air, Zeng finally reached the palace… but as he was over the scared hall of warriors, he became so exhausted that his flapping became slower and slower until he wasn't pushing enough wind underneath him to keep him a flight, and as a result fell and crashed into the sacred hall of warriors, luckily though, he didn't harm anything.

"Ow! Why does that always happen?" Zeng whined to himself as he got up slowly and dusted himself off. The crash made him remember that the last time it happened was when he told Shifu about Tai Lung breaking out of chogarn prison. After the memory was done, Zeng snapped himself back into reality and rushed out of the sacred hall of warriors, racing to Shifu's room. He was sure the grandmaster was there, because he didn't see him meditating at the Sacred Peach Tree as he flew over the palace. So, the only other place Shifu could possibly be at this time would be in his room.

As Zeng continued his way to Shifu's room, he came to a stop in front of the training hall when he noticed something. It was… quiet. There were no sounds of fists being thrown, wood breaking, or anything you would hear come from the training hall at this time of day… and what made it stranger was that the warriors were ALWAYS working hard by this time. Deciding to check it out, Zeng slowly went up to the doors and pushed them open lightly, causing a loud creak to echo not only through the dark empty training hall, but the entire palace. The moment it was fully opened, Zeng stepped in… only to gasp in surprise. No one, not even TIGRESS, was in the training hall! And not only that, but everything was untouched.

"Where are the warriors?" The only answer Zeng got back was his own echo, which was kinda spooky. Even though that happened a lot before throughout the palace whenever no one was in it, or just plain not speaking, it immediately disappeared when Po started living there, and the palace even seemed to feel… more welcoming. Shaking his head to remember the task at hand, Zeng then slowly walked out the training hall and continued his way to Shifu's room.

"I hope Shifu can tell me what's going on. All this just doesn't seem right." Zeng whispered in a hopeful tone, feeling like his head would burst with the headache he was having from the confusion and worry. As he tried to calm himself, his feet continued to their destination, and before he knew it, he had reached the grandmaster's room. Taking a moment to compose himself, Zeng took a deep breath before he slowly walked up to the door.

"Master Shifu? It's Zeng. May I please enter?" Zeng asked in a respectful tone as he lightly tapped the door. The moment he did, the sliding door opened just a sliver, showing that Shifu didn't lock himself in like he usually did whenever something strange was going on. Gulping a little, Zeng took what courage he had and pushed the door open the rest of the way.

"Shifu?" Zeng asked again once the sliding door was fully opened. The moment it was, Zeng began to look around the grandmaster's room, only to gasp in shock at the sight before him. Instead of seeing the once nice room that Shifu kept so clean and in order, he saw destruction had hit the room HARD! There were torn up scrolls everywhere on the floor, his desk was chopped in to two halves and even had chunks of wood missing from it! The chunks from the once beautiful desk, he could see, were littering the floor completely… there was even big gaping holes in the wall, that were obviously caused by punches and even some kicks! It was as if a tornado had hit the Grandmaster's room!

As Zeng continued to gape at the room in shock, his eyes came across a sight he thought he would NEVER see. The once mighty and great Master Shifu… was sitting on his bed all slouched over as if he was in a daze. His arms were dropping down to his side like they were limp noodles, his left hand was completely empty of anything… although, the same could not be said for the other. In Shifu's right was a big clear bottle which had a paper label strapped across the middle of it, the Chinese lettering on it read: "Saki." Only half the liquid was left in it, and there were FIVE empty bottles that littered around the floor of Shifu's bed, which explained only part of the cause for the destruction around the room. As Shifu just sat there, Zeng began to move little by little towards him until he stopped halfway when he saw Shifu lift his head up slowly to see who entered his room.

"HIC! Well, if it isn't Zeng! How is my messenger bird?" Shifu asked the goose in a slurred tone that also had a slight chuckle in it before he brought the bottle up to his lips and took another deep swig of the stuff. Once he was done, he brought the bottle back to his side again causing it slosh around inside the bottle. For a moment, all Zeng could do was gape slightly at the grandmaster. Not ONCE in his life, did Shifu ever feel the need to drink… HECK he always said he HATED the stuff! But now, here he was chugging it down as if it were water!

"*clears throat* S-Shifu… what's going on around here?" Zeng asked once he regained his composure, all while hoping that he would finally get an answer for all of this.

But instead, he got the complete opposite. When he asked this, Shifu began to chuckle slightly and it soon turned into a loud laugh that echoed through the empty palace. The whole thing made Zeng go back to gaping, before he snapped his beak shut once again when Shifu's laughing ceased.

"What do you mean, 'what's going on,'? Do you hear anyone training? Do you see the warriors anywhere? WELL DO YOU!?" Shifu asked the goose in a loud drunken tone as he hoped off his bed and walked over to the goose until he was right in front of him. Zeng gulped at Shifu's anger, before deciding to answer him.

"W-Well No… b-," Was all Zeng could state before Shifu rudely interrupted him in the middle of his sentence.

"That's right! You DON'T!" the grandmaster snapped in anger before he turned his back to Zeng, taking another good gulp of his Saki. Once he was done, he turned his head up to his ceiling and closed his eyes, which were filling with tears letting said tears slowly run down his face. The moment they closed, he began to take in very deep breaths.

"Why did they do it Zeng? Why did they choose it over their home?" Shifu managed to ask the goose with a sob in his voice, as his tone kept getting louder and louder with each word and his grip on his bottle of Saki grew tighter and tighter. Zeng took a moment to blink in confusion, before taking a small step towards the drunken red panda.

"Choose what, Shifu? What's going on?" Zeng wanted to help fix whatever problem the entire valley seemed to be having… but he can't if no one would tell him. He was about to reach out and touch Shifu's shoulder, only to step back in shock when the grandmaster suddenly shouted so loud, you could probably hear it all the way down to the valley itself.

"WHY DID THEY CHOOSE LOVE?!" still burning with rage, Shifu threw his sake bottle towards the wall he was facing with a great force. It wasn't even a second after he threw the bottle that it hit the wall and shattered into a million pieces that now littered the ground in a matter of seconds as they fell on said ground, as if they were drops of rain. The Saki that was once in the bottle was now slowly running down the wall and onto the ground, not only leaving big wet marks, but making the room stink of said liquid. Trembling, Shifu dropped to his knees and slowly brought his hands up to where he could see them. He saw they were shaking violently, so fast they looked as though the grandmaster had just eaten a whole jar of sugar and was now having a major sugar rush, causing Shifu to clench them into fists to try and control them. The moment his hands turned into fists, he eyes clenched shut, letting more tears fall from them.

"They're gone… Zeng. Po and the others… they've left their home and they are never… coming back," Shifu managed to choke out in between sobs, having great trouble getting those words out of his mouth to Zeng, who went wide eyed from what Shifu had just told him… before he then remembered what Mr. Ping said to him, and what he heard him telling the valley. So this is what happened… the warriors were… gone. After what seemed like an hour of staring at the drunken panda in disbelief, but in reality was only five minutes or so, Zeng shook his head to bring himself back to the now, before he took another small step towards the sobbing panda, but made no attempts to touch his shoulder this time.

"What do you mean Shifu? What made them leave?" Zeng asked the master with a look that screamed, 'SAY IT ISN'T SO!'. Even though he knew Shifu was one who never told lies, the goose was having a hard time believing that Po and the others would just up and leave their home, their friends, their… family behind. Shifu, managing to stop his sobbing for just a brief moment but kept his back to the messenger, answered the devastated goose.

"Th-They left because… because of me… Zeng. I-I made them choose between their love or their home… and-and as you can see they choose l-,"

"Love," Zeng finished for the grandmaster in a soft whisper, finally getting the picture. Shifu, upon hearing his friend finish the last word of his sentence for him, in return turned his head a little to the goose and nodded slowly before turning his head back as his eyes began to fill with a new hot batch of unshed tears.

As the red panda went back to sobbing, Zeng didn't make any moves to go towards the grandmaster, or say anything else. Instead, he looked down at the ground, giving it a glare that was so intense, it was a surprise it didn't set the floor on FIRE! He felt both sad AND mad. Sad at the fact that his six friends were now gone from the valley and were who KNOWS where, and mad at Shifu for what he made their friends decide… now he understood why everyone in the village was acting the way he was feeling inside… and he especially felt sorry for Mr. Ping, who was no doubt doubled over in worry for his beloved adopted son. After a long moment of glaring at the floor, Zeng finally turned his heated gaze back to Shifu, who was too distracted by his sobbing and wishing his students hadn't decided to leave the valley to notice how it seemed to burn into his back…. The goose wanted to KICK the once proud grandmaster for what he did, and even say what a horrible man he was for making the warriors make such a choice like that! But… Zeng knew that staying mad at Shifu wasn't going to help this situation, OR get their friends back home. So, after taking a cleansing breath, Zeng put aside his anger and slowly walked to Shifu's right side. Once there, he bent down to the master's level on his left knee and put Shifu's right arm over his shoulder, helping the drunken and tired grandmaster back to his feet.

"Come on Shifu… you need to rest." Zeng stated in a tone that wasn't to kind or mean-it was sort of in the middle-as he looked down at Shifu, before he then turned his gaze back to the front. As he started to guide the red panda over to the bed, Shifu quickly glanced over at him. Just by looking at the goose's face, he could tell he wasn't happy with him at all. Even though he was very drunk, the grandmaster was smart enough to know that he should stay quiet, less the angered goose snap at him, or shoot him a glare that would burn holes into his skull.

Once the two reached Shifu's bed side, Zeng gently removed the master's arm from his shoulder and helped him into his bed, which wasn't too hard. As mentioned before, Shifu may be drunk, but he wasn't completely out of it. The moment Shifu felt his mattress underneath him; he almost immediately laid down on it, placing his head on the pillow. The softness combined from the comfy pillow and mattress was enough to make him start to drift off. Just when his eyes were about fully close, one last tear drop fell from Shifu's eye which ran down his cheek and onto his pillow as the master began to sleep. Once Zeng saw that the master was now safe in his bed, he then left the room and walked back to the sacred hall of warriors. Once there, he walked towards a painting of his six friends and sat in front of it, staring at the wondrous picture of all six heroes in their fighting stances, with smiles on their faces causing Zeng to slightly chuckle… a sad chuckle. How he wished he could find his friends, and let them know how much they are truly needed back at the valley….

As Zeng then slowly closed his eyes and began to go in some sort of meditation, as he began to think many things over but most of all how he could try and ease his master's pain and sorrow. Many thoughts then began to cross his mind, somewhere maybe he could have a tea talk with shifu like they always do but knew that Shifu wouldn't be in the mood for tea or a talk. He then thought maybe he could try talking into the valley about forgiving Shifu and saying that it wasn't his fault. But, He would only be lying to himself and the villagers as he knew it was all of Shifus fault for the warrior's departure. Zeng Then began to get frustrated at these stupid ideas that kept flooding into his mind to the point where he just wanted to slam his fists into the floor. However though, he knew he had to stay like this just in case something good came into his mind.

He continued to sit there for what felt like an eternity but in reality it was only a few or a couple of hours that he had been meditating. It was then though in that next hour that something came to him, something he should've done automatically instead of trying to figure what to do. As Zeng shot open his eyes as quickly as lighting itself, he looked up at the painting of the heroes he called friends with a surprised look. He then slowly got up from the ground and walked up to the painting, placing his right hand onto the middle of the painting where the dragon warrior stood.

"What didn't I think of this sooner?" Zeng questioned himself in a wondered tone before he let his right hand gently slide across the painting and the warriors that lay on it, until he reached the edge of it to which a smile appeared on his face.

"I will go out and search for our missing heroes. That's the best way to help Shifu, the valley, and even myself." Zeng stated with a serious tone before he gently ripped the painting from where it was hanging and began to slowly roll it up until it could be rolled no more.

Zeng then gently placed the rolled up painting in his back pocket, figuring that was the best place for it. He then began to slowly make his way to the door before he realized that he should go check on Shifu before his departure just in case. Zeng then began to make his way back to the grand masters room which only took a few minutes considering Zeng was walking fast. Upon reaching the room again, Zeng gently opened the door and peeked in to still see Master Shifu sleeping which caused a sigh of relief to be heard coming from Zeng. He then slowly made his way over to Shifu's bedside. Making sure he was not stepping on any broken glass or split wood on that still laid on the floor. After missing all that, he reached the Masters bedside, and when he did, he smiled down at the sleeping red panda, gently placing his right hand oh Shifu's left shoulder.

"Don't you worry about anything Shifu, I will make sure that our friends return home safe and sound, even if it's the last thing I do." Zeng stated in a serious yet quite tone not wanting to wake the master from his well needed rest. And after he said what he needed to say, Zeng slowly made his way out of the master's room and shut the door silently behind him.

Zeng then knew that it was time to begin what could be his longest journey yet. So, he made his way back through the palace and to the palace doors which he opened without hesitation and entered the palaces courtyard. Slowly making his way to the first step of a thousand that led down to the valley of peace which he just stared down at which made him look back at the rolled up painting making him realize something.

"I guess before I head out I need to get copies. After all, I'm going to need to spread the word as much as possible if we have any chance of our seeing our friends again." Zeng stated before he began to flap his arms making him rise slowly off the ground until he was at about midair. Once this high up, he began to descend into the valley of peace knowing exactly where to go for his desperately needed copies.

After about 5 minutes of flapping his arms, Zeng finally made it into the valley again to which he could see everyone doing their usual routines as he then began to look around for the place he needed to get to. Until finally, he spotted it with his goose eyes making a smile appear on his face before he began to fly towards what seemed to be a medium sized building. When he finally made it towards this building he softly landed on the ground and upon landing, he slowly looked up at the building.

As like said before, it was medium sized, and on the outside of it, it had many paintings decorated all around it with pictures of famous kung Fu warriors as well as child paintings. Zeng keeping the same smile he had on when he arrived, began to make his way to the door of the building which seemed to be open most likely because of customers coming in and out of it at a fast pace. So, he just made his way in and began to head towards the counter which luckily for him there was no line and when reaching the counter he seen a pig standing there. As this pig was wearing what seemed to be a red silk robe with what seemed to be white paint splats all over it, he also wore a pair of white sweats. When the pig noticed Zeng, he looked at him with a wide smile and he had a very happy face on him to.

"Zeng! How's my good old friend doing?" The pig asked with a curious voice which just caused Zeng to laugh a bit just from his friend's pure excitement he was showing.

"I'm doing well, and how about yourself Mr. Yu?" Zeng asked as he addressed his friend who apparently was the owner of this fine and awesome establishment.

"I'm doing alright Zeng, but what brings you here my friend? Do you need a new painting for the palace or something?" Mr. Yu asked with a wondered tone. As when Zeng usually came to his shop it was usually about business and such.

"Well you could say that, but instead of a new painting, I need you to make copies of this one for me," Zeng stated pulling out the rolled up scroll from his back pocket, gently handing it over to Yu who without hesitation took it.

"Really? But why?" Mr. Yu asked before he slowly rolled out the rolled up painting and upon seeing it with his eyes, Mr. Yu began to have a sad look on his face as he starred down at the warriors.

"The masters, I remember when I first painted this for the palace and for them. Oh how happy they looked back then. You do know that they are g-," But before Mr. Yu could finish his sentence, Zeng gently shook his head in a sad motion letting his friend know that he knew what happened to the masters.

"I know my friend, that's why I need copies of this painting. As you see, I'm going in search for our friends to try and bring them back home," Zeng stated which made his friends eyes widen a bit before he turned his attention away from the painting and towards Zeng.

"Are you serious Zeng?" Mr. Yu asked with a serious face to which Zeng returned with his own serious face.

"I'm dead serious my friend," Zeng said with seriousness in both his face and his eyes as he looked at his friend who returned his attention back to the painting and began to look at it.

"But Zeng, they could be anywhere in China by now, I mean the odds are slim that you will find them," Mr. Yu stated, as he didn't hate the idea of the search for the warriors but loved it. He just didn't know if finding them was going to be possible though. Zeng only shook his head when he heard those words from his friend.

"I don't care Yu! I made a promise to myself, the valley, and Shifu that I would bring them back to their home. And with your help, finding them could be easier than you think. Please Yu, from the bottom of my heart I need your help, because I know you want the warriors back just as much as I do," Zeng said looking at Yu with a sincere look, making Yu laugh a little before he smiled at Zeng.

"Don't worry my friend, I will help you out as much as I can," Yu stated with a upbeat tone and smile on his face, making Zeng shake his head with excitement and say "Thank you Yu." As Yu then patted his friend on the shoulder letting him know that it was no problem.

"Now Zeng, this may take a little but I can get about 100 copies done for you in an hour. Is that alright with you?" Yu asked Zeng as he looked at him with a wondered look on his face.

"Of course it's alright with me Yu, I will be out here waiting until you're finished."

"Alright then, I will see you in an hour." Was all Yu said before he headed to the back of his room to begin to make the copies for his friend's long journey.

The seconds then began to turn into minutes and the minutes soon began to turn into an hour. Once the hour was up, Mr. Yu came out of his back room all covered in an assortment of paints and other things, he then made his way over to Zeng who walked up to him.

"Here you go Zeng, 100 copies of the warriors painting," Mr. Yu said as he handed the stack of copies over to Zeng who took them gently and held them under his arm making sure they wouldn't go anywhere.

"Thanks Yu, I'm eternally grateful," Zeng stated with a smile on his face as he looked at Yu who just smiled and laughed a little.

"It's no problem Zeng. You just make sure you find our friends and bring them back to the valley, bring them back home," Mr. Yu said with a sincere tone as he looked at Zeng who just nodded solemnly.

"You got it Yu, I will see when I come back my friend." Zeng stated before he gave his friend a big hug which caused Yu to return it in no time. And After their little farewell, Zeng rushed out of the shop and looked high into the sky to see nothing but the bright yellow sun and the crystal clear blue sky.

"I will find you my friends, you can count on that!" Zeng shouted before he flapped off the ground and into the air as he began his long journey to search for Po and the furious five.

**Well everyone me and crystal hoped you enjoyed this chapter and we are very sorry for the very long update on this but hopefully we will get the next chapters out soon. But leave a review and tell us what you thought on this chapter we would appreciate it.**


	6. The Beginning Of A Very Important Day

With the sun still rising in the sky, the lovers were all still in their warm comfy beds as they were still lost in their dreams of happiness or so most of them were. As over in a certain room a panda could be heard grunting, talking in his sleep, gripping his sheets tight with his paws, and kept squinting his eyes as something wasn't right with him until.

"GAH!" Po screamed quietly as he shot up from his bed, sweat dripping from his face as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"That was the most terrifying nightmare I've ever had in my entire li- *gasp* TIGRESS!" Not wasting a moment, the panda immediately got up from his bed, and shot out his door over towards the door that was right across from his, which he opened right away… only to sigh in relief at the sight of his beautiful tiger sleeping in her new bed.

"Phew, thank the gods she is alright." Po said as he inhaled a few deep breaths before placing his paw over his chest to try and calm his heart as it was racing from the fear of Tigress gone or even worse, but luckily that nightmare was just in his head and he was glad it was.

"She sure does look amazing though in her sleep." Po said with a smile on his face before he let a slight chuckle out looking at his beautiful feline and how she looked so peaceful in her sleeping state.

As Po continued to look at his sleeping beauty he couldn't help but notice that something began to shine through her window something very bright and yellowish, it was then he realized that the sun's rays were making their way into Tigresses room and as he followed the sun's rays he noticed they kept getting closer to Tigress and the bed she laid on until finally the sun began to shine its warm vibrant light's onto Tigress making Po's eyes widen in disbelief at how she looked now.

"Wow." Was all Po could say as he looked at how Tigress looked now it was as if the light sun was shining onto an awesome angel that had fell from the heavens and onto the earth. Seeing this beauty brought a warm smile to Po's face as he then slowly made his way over to Tigresses bed and once there he got a better look at his Tigress.

As he looked down at her he could see her body completely relaxed almost as if the tenses he always seen on her was completely gone, her eyes were closed softly like a kittens when they take a little cat nap, her breaths were that of soft purrs that could be heard if you were really quite which Po was making him smile to hear such sweet purrs from her, her white and orange fur glistened softly off the suns warm rays making it look insanely soft like that of a white fluffy cloud you see running across a clear sky on a cool summers day, and even her black fur showed some glisten to it almost as if you could see little crystals in them.

"You may say your hardcore my kitten, but right now, your far from that." Po said in a sweet quite tone as he softly took her paw with his and gently brought his head down to hers and began to rub it against hers before getting down on his knees so he could rest his head right nest to hers and as he laid his head next to his Tigresses head her soft purrs began to get a little louder almost as if she knew her awesome panda was right next to her and holding her paw.

With Po resting his head next to his sleeping Tigress glad that she was still there with him over in Vipers room a certain someone could be heard knocking on the snakes door as it was her beloved Crane as he had just woken up from his nights rest.

"Viper its Crane, you awake honey?" Crane asked as he lightly tapped her door but as he stood there he heard no response come from within the room so he gently pushed Vipers door open and slowly walked into her room and began to look around but didn't see her so he walked up to her bed and noticed that there was something under the sheets almost like a circular object causing him to have a wondered look.

So once at the bed side Crane gently grabbed one of the blankets corners and slowly removed it from the object so he could see what it was and once he fully uncovered the object he couldn't help but smile at the sight his eyes were saying.

"I will take that as a no." Crane said with a smile on his face before he chuckled at the cute sight as it wasn't an object but it was Viper all coiled around herself with her head resting softly on the bed as she looked peaceful and just like Tigress the sun's rays began to hit the uncovered Viper to show her awesome beauty.

As the sun's rays hit the uncovered Viper her black markings began to shine brightly in the sun making them look really smooth like almost as if they were just put on her, her scales also began to glisten brightly showing the lines that separate each scaly pattern, and her flowers also shined brightly which brought out the colors in them that night can never bring out as they looked even more amazing on her than ever before.

"Viper my sweet snake, you sure do look amazing in this light, but then again you always look amazing." Crane said in a sweet tone before he slowly brought his wing down to her face and let it glides across her cheek smoothly causing the snake to rub her head on the bed and to coiled herself tighter making Crane smile widely at this cute sight.

"Sleep as long as you need my Viper, my precious snake needs her rest." Crane stated in a soft tone as he then brought his head down to hers and gave him a little kiss on the cheek causing the snake to break out a little smile on her face. Crane then slowly covered back up his Viper under the sheets just in case the brightness from the sun's rays might wake her from her awesome slumber.

While other in Tigresses room (SAME TIME WHEN CRANE GAVE HIS VIPER A KISS) Po lifted his head off the pillow a little to look back at his sleeping Tigress and then back at the window to look at the clear day it was going to turn out to be and he then got an idea and smiled back at Tigress.

"I think I will go make some breakfast for her and the others, after all I'm sure everyone will be hungry this awesome morning." Po stated with a smile on his face as he then brought his head back to Tigresses and gripped her paw gently.

"You just lay here and sleep as long as you want my awesome tiger, you deserve every second of it." Po stated sweetly as he then gave her a small peck on the lips causing the tiger to smile a little causing Po to chuckle as he then stood up and then slowly exited her room and gently closed the door behind him and as he did Crane just did the same causing the two friends to look at each other.

"Oh hey Po, what are you doing up so early?" Crane asked with a smile on his face as he walked over to his buddy until he was right in front of him.

"I could ask you the same Crane, but I just had to check on my Tigress and see if she was alright and still here with me," Po said as he looked back at the tigers door but as he said still here with me Crane couldn't help but be a little confused as to why the panda would say such a thing.

"Why would she be Po?" Crane asked the panda who began to have a bit of a depressed face from the question as one of the horrible parts of the nightmare flashed in his head making him grab his head a little and to shake it a little trying to get it out and once he did he looked back up at Crane.

"Let's just say I had a very bad nightmare and that she was taken away from me," Po said in a bit of a sad tone making Crane feel a little bad that he asked that but soon changed when Po had his signature smile back on his face.

"But don't worry it was just a nightmare, I know she is safe and would never leave. So, if you don't mind me asking though how is Viper this morning?" Po asked his feathered friend snapping Crane out of his guilty mood and back into his normal one.

"Oh she is doing great this morning Po, well I'm pretty sure she is, she is still sleeping and I didn't have the heart to wake her," Crane stated to his buddy with a smile on his blush before he blushed a little as he remembered how cute his viper looked while resting on her bed.

"I know what you mean Crane, Tigress is still asleep as well and I couldn't wake my kitten from her sleep. But I am going down to make breakfast for her and everyone, would you like to help me?" Po asked in a wondered tone as he looked over at Crane who seemed like he was contemplating but the instant his mind came across the idea of him making breakfast for his loved one and friends he nodded his head without hesitation.

"Sure I would be glad to help make breakfast," Crane said with a smile on his face causing Po grip his both his paws in to fists and bring his arms up to his face as he had he huge smile on his face and then launched his arms in the air shouting "AWESOME!" But after Po realized what he had just done he cupped his paws over his mouth and checked on Tigress as Crane did with Viper both relived that Po's sudden burst of excitement hadn't woken them up. So Po then uncovered his mouth and silently whispered "Awesome." The two then silently tippy toed down the hall making sure not to make a creek on their way to the stairs. Once to the stairs they silently headed down them and headed straight into the kitchen.

"Alright Crane I will get started on making some pancakes, and can you get started on making some breakfast dumplings please," Po said as he got out an assortment of pans and pots along with a mixing bowl for the pancake batter and as he did Crane nodded towards him and said "Sure Po, no problem." As crane then began to get out potatoes, radishes, onions, and even was going to make some tofu for filling.

Once they got everything figured out for what was going to be for breakfast the two started to prepare it as Po poured the pancake mix into the bowl and then many cups of water as he needed to prepare like a bunch of pancakes considering most of the pancakes are going to be eaten by a primate and insect. With Po doing that Crane had his vegetables on a chopping table and began to dice them up with precision and preciseness as he started with the potatoes, then the radishes, onions, and any other vegetable they had with them. Once they were all diced up he turned one of the stoves on and put a pan over it as he waited for it to get hot enough for the vegetables to cook. Once the pan was hot enough Crane threw all the chopped vegetables and as he did they made a loud sizzle and an awesome puff of smoke flew up into the air and into the noses of Po and Crane making them smile.

"This is going to be one awesome meal I can already tell my friend," Po said with a smile on his face as he was done mixing the batter and like Crane put a hug frying pan on one of the stoves and waited for it to get hot while he waited Crane got out some tofu and threw it into the pan along with the rest of the vegetables.

"You know it buddy." Crane said with a smile on his face and as he did Po's frying pan was ready for the batter to be poured into it and that's what he did as he slowly poured the batter into the pan and watched it flatten out into a disk. As the two then sat back and waited for them to turn or stir their awesome food.

As they waited the kitchen just kept getting filled with smell of pancakes and fried vegetables and it soon made its way up to where the others sleeping mainly Monkey and Mantises rooms where of course they were still sleeping, but not for long.

"N-No please don't bit my head off, I need my head to look at all the pretty girls still," Mantis said as he was tossing and turning a little bit in his bed as he was having a dream that no insect would ever want.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mantis shouted as he shot up from his bed with eyes wide like he had just seen a ghost as he then moved his thingies across his face to make sure his head was still attached to his body and once he realized it was a took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Phew, thank goodness my head is still here, otherwise I couldn't check out all the hot girls out there." Mantis said with a smile on his face as he hoped out of his sheets and onto the ground where his nose started to pick up an awesome smell just like he had during last night's dinner making him grin.

"Oh man there's that smell again, and it even smells even more awesome then what we had for dinner last night. I better get down there before Monkey does so he doesn't hog the goodness from me." Mantis sated with a devilish grin as he rubbed his thingies together in a maniacally way.

Meanwhile over in Monkeys room (SAME TIME WHEN MANTIS HOPED OUT OF HIS BED) As Monkey had awoken from his dreams at last as he had an awesome dream where he was surrounded by all the almond cookies in the world and Mantis was sitting in a little cage as he had to watch Monkey eat all the cookies which brought a smile to Monkeys face as he hoped out of his bed.

"Man I wish I had more dreams like that." Monkey stated with a smile as he stretched his arms out to the air and then to the side. Once he did that he did a hand stand but soon got out of it when his nose picked up an awesome hint of food.

"Smells like Po is making some breakfast for us, I better get to him first before Mantis otherwise none of us will eat this morning." Monkey said with same face Mantis had on his face as Monkey then quietly made his way to his door and opened it slightly and once out closed his door gently making sure not to wake the insect but as he did it sounded like two doors closed at the same time which was strange as Monkey slowly turned his head to the right only to see Mantis turning his head to the left as the two friends were now starring at each in the eyes and automatically got in their fighting stances.

"Well if it isn't Mantis, how is my buddy doing this morning?" Monkey asked with a grin on his face as he stared down the insect that in turn was doing the same to him.

"Oh you know Monkey the same. So, you planning to get to that food first I'm guessing?" Mantis asked the primate with a devilish grin still on his face as he pointed his thingies to the stairs causing Monkey to turn to the stairs and then back to his friend as he could keep his eyes off him for a second.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not," Monkey said with teasing tone as he lifted himself off the ground using his tail and began to sit criss cross as he stared down the insect.

"Well I hope you didn't figure you would, because I'm getting their first Monkey," Mantis said with a grin as if he got in a running stance as if he was about ready to book it causing Monkey to grin "Well will see Mantis." Was all Monkey could say before his turned serious as did Mantises as the friends glared at each other and as they did everything went completely silent and then out of nowhere the two booked it for the stairs as Monkey was ahead of Mantis because he was closet but Mantis soon caught up to him.

"I'm getting there first Monkey," Mantis said with a grin as he hoped over Monkey and smiled down at him that was until Monkey grabbed Mantis by his little leg and grinned back "I don't think so Mantis." As Monkey then threw Mantis behind him and continued his way to the stairs only for Mantis to land back on the ground and have an evil grin on his face as he came up with an idea.

As Mantis booked it back to Monkey and began to hope off the walls to gain more ground which was working insanely well as in no time he was beneath his target and then jumped and as he did Monkey saw a little shadow beneath him and it seemed to be getting closer and closer causing him to look up only to see a grinning Mantis.

"That's My Food Monkey!" Mantis shouted as he landed right onto of Monkeys head and grabbed the primates ears as he almost began to ride him around and began to steer Monkey into many different walls and Monkey wasn't liking this at all I mean not at all.

"You better get off of me Mantis!" Monkey said in angry tone as he tried to swat at Mantis with hands only for Mantis to laugh as he keep dodging them with ease and Monkey kept doing to turns and kept trying to best to get the insect off but he suddenly stopped when he realized he was hanging by the first steps edge as he and the bug was about ready to fall.

"Mantis don't move a muscle, we can get out of this." Monkey said with seriousness as he gently brought his tail down to the first step trying not to make any sudden movements as was Mantis that was until he sneezed and it had such force he sent them flying back and they began to fall to the stairs.

"Oh this is not going to feel too good." Mantis stated with a scared look as Monkey was the first to hit the stairs causing Mantis to fly to the next step and before he could react he saw a huge blur coming straight towards as it was Monkey who landed right on him and the two kept falling the stairs each hitting each stair with such force it caused loud echoes until they finally hit the floor gaining the attention of their friends.

"Want to call a truths Mantis?" Monkey asked the bug who was laying the ground as he felt like every fiber in his being was aching but was able to lift his head towards his friend and shake his head "Yeah truths." Was all Mantis said before he laid his head back onto the floor and once he did Monkey got up and dusted himself off as he then picked up his little buddy and placed him on his shoulder.

"Let me guess you guys smelt the food?" Po asked as he crossed his arms and gave the two a friendly grin and when Po asked that Monkey and Mantis looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders to their friends.

"Well it will be ready soon you guys, and you know you don't need to fight over it as there will be plenty for everyone." Crane stated with a smile on his face as he turned back to his pan of tofu and vegetables which were as fried as they were going to get so Crane turned off the stove and pulled out some dough for the dumplings as he began to chop the dough into squares ones large enough for them to be filled to the brink with awesomeness.

"Cranes right you guys; after all I'm probably making enough pancakes to feed an army of gorillas." Po said with a smile as he already had about 30 pancakes made and ready to be eaten but he had way more going on the stove just in case they were needed.

As Monkey and Mantis watched their friends make breakfast Monkey and Mantis looked at each other with grins as they then turned their attention back to their friends.

"So are you two going to ask them or what?" Mantis asked the two friends who looked at each other and then back to Mantis with wondered and confused looks on their faces "Ask who and ask them what?" Crane and Po asked in unison as they had no idea what the insect was talking about causing Mantis to shake his head a little and to let a little chuckle out before he said "Tigress and Viper you two, are you going to ask them to marry you or what?" Mantis asked once again filling their empty heads on whom and what this matter was about. Once he asked this question the two looked at each other again.

"Now I know what you two are thinking, but we only asked this is because you two made a really big sacrifice for Viper and Tigress, I mean honestly, I'm surprised you guys haven't yet." Monkey stated with a caring tone as he looked up at Po and Crane who you could tell were thinking their friends words over quite well and before Po or Crane could respond, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs as they already knew who it was.

"Just think it over you guys." Monkey said with a smile on his face and turned his attention over to the stairs where a snake and tiger had just come into sight as they took their last step from the stairs.

"Good morning everyone," Viper and Tigress said in unison as they bowed to their friends and lovers who also returned the bow and also said in unison "Good morning to you to you two." After they said that the girls returned to their upright positions and began to pick up on some heavily air, an air that began to make their mouths water with delight.

"Did you guys make breakfast?" Tigress asked as she her nose picked up the scent of freshly made pancakes and even freshly made dumpling stuffed with some awesome ingredients including one of her favorite foods tofu. Seeing their girls stand there and inhale the air Po and Crane slowly walked over to their lovers and gently grabbed their tail/paw and begin to walk them to the table.

"We sure did Tigress, and we hope you like it." Po said with a smile on his face as he and Crane continued to lead their girls to the kitchen table and when they arrived at the tables edge both Tigresses and Vipers eyes widened at the awesome sight as they saw the table filled with many pancakes which all laid on a big plate, a bottle of syrup next to it on its left, a big plate of breakfast dumplings to the right of the dumpling, glasses filled with cool and cold milk which laid were they were going to sit, and empty plates along with silver wear which was next to the milk.

"This looks amazing Po," Tigress said with a smile on her face as she couldn't wait to get some of that breakfast into her empty stomach "You got that right Tigress and it looks so delicious." Viper added with a smile causing their lovers to chuckle and smile.

"Well then let's not stand here and marvel at it, let's eat some awesomeness!" Po said with a smile as he and crane then led their girls to their seats and gently sat them down to which Po and Crane took their seats next to their lovers. Once seated everyone began to get their plates filled with pancakes and dumplings and drench it all in syrup and began to eat it.

"This taste so good," Mantis said with a grin as he kept shoving his mouth full of dumplings and pancakes over and over again which gained laughs from Monkey who said "Easy Mantis, we don't want you blowing up now do we?" As he said this Monkey also began to shove forkfuls of the breakfast into his mouth which sort of gained some disgusted looks from their friends mostly Viper and Tigress but even they had to admit they felt like doing the same thing.

"You like it Tigress?" Po asked his feline with a smile before he put some pancake in his mouth and began to chew on it which Tigress was doing to but after she swallowed it she looked over at him and said "Of course Po this tastes awesome!" Tigress exclaimed with a smile as she continued to eat her pancakes but as she did Po noticed that she had some syrup on her lips causing him to smile.

"Um Tigress," Po said in as soft tone trying to gain her attention and when he did she looked at him and said "Yes Po," When she said this Po began to move his thumb across his lips trying to get the message to her and after a second she brought her finger up to her lips and dapped her finger on her lips and sure enough she felt some sticky stuff on them making him blush from embarrassment "Sorry about that Po, I will get it off," Tigress said as she brought her arm up to her lips but before she could bring it up all the way, Po had put his paw on her arm causing her to look over at him only to see him smiling "That's alright Tigress I will get it off for you." Po said sweetly as he slowly brought his lips to hers and when they began to kiss Po licked the syrup of his lover's lips and pulled back leaving Tigress blushing as Po then said "That's some pretty good syrup." As he then went back to eating as did Tigress who had a soft smile on her face as she was glad she had some syrup on her lips.

As Viper saw this sweet affection from her friends she couldn't but hope crane would also get some syrup on his beak and as she looked up at him she seen something on his beak it wasn't syrup but some dumpling stuck to beak from some syrup that got on it and she then began to smile and blush at the same time.

"Hey Crane, you have a little something right here," Viper said as she looked at Crane who turned to his snake to see her brushing her tail against her cheek causing Crane to be a little confused on what she was trying to tell him, until he wiped his wing across his face and felt something was on it and that was then he realized he something on his beak.

"Sorry Viper, let me get that off right away," Crane said with a smile on his face as he brought up his wing like Tigress did with her arm but just like Tigress he was stopped by Viper when she wrapped her tail around his wing and brought it back down to his lap.

"It's okay Crane, I will get it for you." Viper said in a sweet tone before she slithered over to Crane and coiled herself around him and began to make her way up him until her heard was right next to the side of his beak and was staring at the piece of dumpling. She then kissed him on the side of the beak for about 10 seconds and slowly pulled off to which Crane then swiped his wing across his beak to feel nothing there now.

"That was an awesome dumpling." Viper stated with a sweet smile as she then slithered back over to her seat and continued to eat her food and as their lovers continued eating Po and Crane looked at each other and shared a smile before they then looked back down at their plates.

"_There right what am I waiting for, I can totally see me spending the rest of my life with Tigress/Viper, as I love her so much." _Po and Crane thought in unison as they thought about their friend's words and they were right, they have given so much up for them because they care and love them very deeply, and would love the idea of marrying the girls they truly love.

After about 10 minutes of eating their awesome breakfast, they were finished and put their dirty dishes along with their empty glasses into the sink and headed over into the living room where they all agreed on heading out and checking around their new village to see what all it has as they really didn't get a really good look at it the other day or have time to look around. So, the girls headed up stairs to get dressed for the outing and to make sure they don't look like they didn't just get out of bed leaving the guys down stairs who began to talk about something.

"So you guys do want to them marry them," Monkey said after Po and Crane informed their friends on what they had decided after thinking over their friends words.

"Of course, I would love to marry Tigress she is the love of my life," Po said in soft tone before Crane said "As I would love to marry my Viper, but the only thing is that… we don't have rings for them." Crane said in a depressed tone as his face began to sadden as did Po as he knew his friend was right.

"Don't worry you two I'm sure there is a jewelry store around this village somewhere, but the only thing though is that we can't have Viper or Tigress know about any of this," Monkey said as he began to ponder and think of a way to do all of this without the girls knowing about what they were up to.

Just as they were thinking of ways to do it Po felt his paw being grabbed and Crane felt someone slithering up him slowly but surely as the two seen it was their awesome girls as they saw how they were dressed in their amazing clothes and how they looked absolutely beautiful as you could not even tell they had just woken up. Sfter a few complements from the guys they then headed out and as they did Monkey patted his buddy Po on the back to let him know they will get the rings and he doesn't have anything to worry about.

"It sure looks like it's going to be an amazing day, Hu Po," Tigress said with a smile on her face before she tilted her head up to the crystal clear blue sky that was above them as well as the cool warm sun and the best part was there was not even a cloud in sight.

"You bet it is Tigress. So, were should we start everyone?" Po asked his friends before he gripped his felines paw and turned his head back to his friends who sort of just shrugged to the question as they didn't really know where to begin.

"How about we just walk around and see what we can find." Po suggested to his friends and this time he got a head shake from them instead of shrugs so in no time they started walking around the village to look at the many things in it.

As they ventured around the village their eyes came across stores, many food carts mostly noodle carts, some barbeque joints which made Monkey and Mantis jump up excitedly, and they even came across a little park for children to play in and as they were walking by it there was about 20 to 30 children playing on the swing sets, jungle gym, and even on the gravel as they were pretending to fight each other with their kung Fu skills making the others giggle a little.

"They sure do look like they are having fun," Tigress pointed out with a smile on her face as she seen the children laughing all with smiles as they were playing with their friends. But as they passed by the park one of the children who were a little bunny girl noticed them and stopped her playing.

"Guys look who it is!" The bunny girl shouted to all the children in the park causing them all to stop only to see it was the dragon warrior and the legendary furious five which made them all lite up and rush towards them as they hopped of the fun equipment and over to the warriors who could hear all the footsteps coming towards them causing them to look behind them to see all the children coming towards them.

"Uh I think they know who we are guys." Mantis said as he could tell by just how the children were running towards them that they knew them very well and before they knew it they were surrounded by the excited children.

"Oh my gosh it's the dragon warrior and the furious five, you're my heroes!" One little piglet said with excitement in his voice as he and the other children began to say such awesome things about them and as they did they began to start in a riot of questions for their heroes to which Tigress raised her paw in the air to try and quite her fellow fans down.

"I'm glad you all have questions for us, but is it alright if we have everyone raise their hands if they want to ask a question please?" Tigress asked the children in a sweet soft tone who all without hesitation gave a little nod to her causing her to smile "Thank you, now who would like to ask us a question?" Tigress asked the children whose all hands shot up at the same time making her wonder who to call on first but she decided to call on a little sheep girl who was in the back and slowly made her way up to the front of the crowd.

"Hi there little one what's your name?" Tigress asked the little sheep who seemed to be a little nervous from standing in the presence of the people she admired the most but slowly and surely she answered the tiger as she softly said "M-My name is Ming."

"Ming Hu that's such a pretty name, well Ming what's your question?" Tigress asked the little sheep in a soft tone hopeing to calm the sheep's nervousness which seemed to work as the little sheep then looked up at Tigress.

"Well what's it like being herwos?" Ming asked the tiger as all the children then looked up at her as they were wondering to and Tigress along with Viper couldn't help but giggle at the cute little question from her and how all the children were giving them such cute looks.

"Well... where can I begin?" Tigress asked as she knelt on the ground while Viper slithered herself off of Crane and seated herself nicely next to her best friend, "For starters, it's a great honor to know we have the power to protect such sweet and innocent children, like you," the feline began before she and Viper chuckled when the children immediately surrounded them. Seeing a sight like this made both Po and Crane smile.

"They are so awesome with kids," the panda whispered softly, the bird nodding in agreement. After a moment or two of watching their lovely snake and tiger talking and playing with the children, both felt a tug on their arms. Looking down, they saw that the culprits were Mantis and Monkey.

"C'mon you guys! Now's the perfect time to go 'shopping'," Mantis stated quietly after he hopped onto Po's shoulder, while pointing out the word, shopping.

Knowing what their friend was saying, both Po and Crane nodded before they turned their gazes once more to their lovely girlfriends.

"Hey girls," Crane began, getting not only their attention, but the attention of their little fans, "Hope you don't mind, but Mantis and Monkey are dragging Po and I to that barbeque joint they saw… guess the-"

"C'MON! I'm STARVING!" Mantis and Monkey interrupted at the same time as they played along, acting like they were really in the mood for barbeque. The sight made not only the girls, but the children giggle. After taking a moment to compose herself, Viper replied back to the guys.

"Sure thing guys! Tigress and I are going to stay here for a while and play with our fans," upon hearing this from the snake, cheers rang out from the little fans, who were very excited that the two female warriors were going to stay with them. Both females chuckled at the sight of their little fans all excited, before waving to their retreating boyfriends and friends as they began to leave.

"See ya later!" Po called over his shoulder while he and the rest of the guys waved farewell for now to their female companions. As soon as they were out of hearing range from the girls, who were now answering more questions from the cuties, they began to talk about the important matter at hand-err paw.

"So, you guys think about what kind of rings you want to get your ladies?" both Po and Crane blinked at the sudden question that Mantis asked, before thinking for a moment.

"Well… I know I want to get something that'll be just as beautiful as Tigress, if that's even possible…. But I have NO IDEA what," Po admitted quietly after a moment. Crane nodded his head in agreement to this.

"Yeah…. I want to get so-" "Hello my friends!" The four males jumped at the sudden voice that interrupted Crane, but soon relaxed when they saw who it was.

"Hey Lei! How's it hanging?" Po asked before he and the others bowed in respect to the eagle. Said eagle merely chuckled at the four.

"I am doing very fine on this wonderful day! And please, you do NOT have to bow to me! After all, we are all friends, are we not?" the four male warriors chuckled at the question, before they nodded at their friend. As soon as they were done, Lei noticed that the two females of the group were missing.

"May I ask where Masters Tigress and Viper are?" upon hearing this question, both Po and Crane began to blush, while Mantis answered the eagle.

"We left them to play with some of our fans, while the two lover boys here pick out rings for them!" Lei gasped in amazement at this sudden info, before looking at the two blushing warriors.

"You are planning to propose to them?" Both Po and Crane just nodded, now smiling a little at the thought of asking the two for their paw/tail in marriage. Lei's face broke out into a big grin as he grabbed Po's paw and Crane's wing and shook them with joy.

"This is the happiest of news! I am very happy for the both of you AND your future brides! Come! You will need the FINEST rings possible, and I know just the person to go to for an honor as big as this!" before anyone could reply to the excited chief, he began to pull the bear and the bird along with him, making Monkey and Mantis follow while the two try to hold in their snickers.

As Lei continued to pull the bear and bird for about 5 minutes or so they were coming across what seemed to be little shops that either sold blank scrolls, paints, paintings, and another assortment of stuff, but Po couldn't help have a wondered look on his face as he was fascinated by these awesome shops but he seen none that carried jewelry or even remotely close to that as he then bent his head down to Lei.

"Umm Lei are you sure we are going in the right direction? Because I'm not seeing any jewelry at all," Po stated as he continued to look around his surroundings making sure he didn't miss what he had asked Lei only chuckled slightly and looked up at Po.

"Trust me my friend we are going in the right direction." Lei stated with a smile on his face causing Po to smile back and nod as Po didn't believe him as this was Leis village after all, I mean he should know where everything is, but even sometimes you can get lost in your own home.

After they walked some more distance, Lei could see the place they were heading to as he then stopped causing Po along with the others to stop and look at each other with confused faces as to why they suddenly stopped.

"What is it Lei? Is something wrong?" Crane asked the golden eagle with a wondered look to which Lei then turned his head to everyone and smiled.

"Of course not my friends, it's just that we are almost there, you see that's the place right there," Lei stated before he turned back to the front and pointed his golden wing out straight ahead causing the others to follow the wing until they were all starring at what it was pointing at. As they saw a medium sized shop bigger than the other little shops that they had passed by before and they could see that it had a huge billboard on top of it, in which big white Chinese lettering was written and from what they could tell, it said: 'Su's jewelry shop the place for everything fine and awesome.'

"The place of awesome Hu, sounds like it's the right place to me," Po stated with a grin on his face as when he seen the word awesome on the bill board he knew that was the right place for them to get the rings.

"It sure is Po, and let me just say you couldn't ask for a better Jeweler my friends, Su is the finest jeweler in all of the lands," Lei stated in a firm tone causing Crane eyes to widen to hear such words as he then asked "Is she that good Lei?" After hearing the question the bird asked Lei gave a firm nod "Most defiantly trust me, now let's get going as you guys have some rings to get and besides I'm sure she would be glad to meet you." Lei stated before he continued to walk towards the shop and without hesitation Po and the others followed Lei until they had reached the shops doors.

Once arriving at the doors which were made of thick bamboo and brush, Lei gently pushed it open and stood to the side and brushed his wing inside the shop telling the others to go ahead of him and that's what they did as they slowly entered the shop and once they were all in, they marveled at its beauty as they could see many paintings hanging from the which had perfect colors to them and the drawings were just as amazing, they then could see that shop had little showcases which had little fake jewelry most likely for the little children, and that's when they could see the real jewelry which shined insanely brightly as they ranged from gold necklaces to silver rings and all the more stuff that just made their jaws dropped.

"Man, even I have to admit that's a pretty freaking awesome necklace!" Mantis said as he could see a gold necklace which had red markings going across it almost like a dragon making its way up a pillar or something and then could see that it also had black flame patterns on it making him want it even more.

"Wow Lei I have to admit this place is severely cool," Po stated with a smile on his face after Lei had joined Po by his side and couldn't help but chuckle at how much Po seemed so excited by this place.

"Isn't it Po, well let's go see if Su is around here after all we need to get those rings for you." Lei stated snapping Po and the others out of their Trans like states as he was right and begin to follow him again as they then began to make their way to what seemed to be a counter that was made out of wood and it seemed really smooth as there was no cracks or rough spots in it, and as they walked closer they could see that a figure was behind it as they could only see their back as their back was turned, but they knew it had to be a bunny because of how they saw the ears and how tall the figure was.

"Hello my old friend, how are we today?" Lei asked the figure in a friendly tone before he walked up to the counter and placed one his wings on the counter and leaned on it trying to make himself look cool. After the figure heard the question they turned their head a little so that the corner of their eye could see who was talking to them and after they saw who it was they smiled.

"I'm doing fine Lei, how about you?" the bunny asked as she kept her back to him and continued to do what she was doing before she stopped to talk to Lei which seemed to be unpacking boxes.

"I'm fine, but I have some friends I would you like you to meet, if that's alright with you?" Lei asked with a wondered look which caused the bunny to smile and to stop what she was doing to reply with "Sure I would love to Lei." As the bunny then walked from behind her counter and out to the front and when she did Po and the others could get a way better look at her.

As she was wearing a bright red silk robe which had the pattern of white diamonds along with a bright yellow pattern of little gold rings which made her look beautiful and even more she wore a couple of diamond earrings that matched with her silk robe perfectly.

"Su I would like you to meet-," But that was all Lei could say before the bunny said the rest for him "The dragon warrior and furious five well the furious 3, it's an honor to meet you and have you in my shop," The bunny stated as she respectfully bowed to the heroes of China to which Po returned the bow "And its honor to meet you to, and if it's alright I ask, would you be the great jeweler named Su?" Po asked in a polite tone as he figured she was when she said her shop.

"Yes I'm Su, forgive me for not introducing myself before but I was thrilled to have such great warriors here in my shop," Su said in a soft tone causing the others to blush a little but she couldn't help but have a wondered look as she then said "But if you don't mind me asking, where is master Tigress and master Viper?" When she asked this question Po and Crane looked at each other and began to blush a bright red.

"Well Su right now they are playing with some children and are answering their questions and well we sort of made up an excuse and left them there for a little," Crane said in a shy tone as he rubbed the back of his head nervously and upon hearing this Su couldn't help but feel confused as to why they did that, that was until Po said something.

"But we did so, so they wouldn't see what we are up to, you see we came here with Leis help to well… get some rings for them," Po said with a smile on his face as he also had a little red on his cheeks.

"What kind of rings dragon warrior?" Su asked the panda who was having trouble saying the words afraid that the bunny would think it would be weird and that's when their friends stepped in for them.

"They are looking for some wedding rings Su," Monkey said with a smile on his face as he walked up to Po and Crane putting both his hands on their backs and then Mantis said something after he had hoped onto Po's shoulder "As they want to propose," And after Mantis said that Lei walked over to the 5 and stood next to Crane as he then finished the chained sentence "To master Tigress and master Viper." Upon hearing those words Po and Cranes hearts began to beat pretty fast as with Su a soft smile appeared on her face before she walked up to the blushing warriors and looked at them with her still soft smile.

"Well then… you came to the right person!" she chuckled merrily, before leading the group of males over to a large selection of beautiful rings of all different varieties, sizes, colors… and the jewels... each one sparkling radiantly as the rays of sunlight hit them, making them look even more breathtaking.

"Wow." was the only word that could manage to find its way out of the Dragon warrior's mouth after a moment of looking at the beautiful rings. Crane, Monkey, and Mantis could only nod mutely, too awestruck to even think of something to say. Lei and Su chuckled at the awe struck warriors, before Su cleared her throat gently, making everyone snap their attention to her.

"So… what kind of rings do you two want for your ladies, hmm?" Po and Crane took a moment to look over the rings once more, but…. Couldn't really find anything that they thought would fit the beauty of the ones the two loved the most.

"These are all awesomely beautiful Ms. Su… but none of them…. Well," seeing that his large friend was having trouble with finding the right words, Crane placed a wing on his shoulder to silence him, before taking over where Po left off.

"None of these seem to fit the ideas of what we feel for Tigress and Viper…" Su merely smiled at this, as an idea popped into her head.

"That is quite fine my friends! For if you like, I also take orders to make pacific types of jewelry. Just tell me what you'd like the rings to be like, and of course the size if you know them, and I'll have them ready for you before tomorrow afternoon! AND, as an added bonus, these rings will be one of a kind, like master's Tigress and Viper. To let them know how special they are." Crane and Po both blinked in surprise at what the master jeweler had just offered them, before face splitting grins appeared on their faces.

"Thanks so much Su!" Po exclaimed in excitement, causing the group to laugh at his excited tone.

"Think nothing of it Dragon warrior! Now, both you and Master Crane can come with me to my back room and we'll design the rings you wish to give them!" the two males nodded at her instructions, before they were lead behind a rose colored cloth door in the back of the shop, while Mantis, Monkey, and Lei waited for them.

"So… what kind of rings do you think they're going to have made for them?" Monkey asked after a moment of silence. Upon hearing this "Well then… you came to the right person!" she chuckled merrily, before leading the group of males over to a large selection of beautiful rings of all different varieties, sizes, colors… and the jewels... each one sparkling radiantly as the rays of sunlight hit them, making them look even more breathtaking.

"Wow." was the only word that could manage to find its way out of the Dragon warrior's mouth after a moment of looking at the beautiful rings. Crane, Monkey, and Mantis could only nod mutely, too awestruck to even think of something to say. Lei and Su chuckled at the awe struck warriors, before Su cleared her throat gently, making everyone snap their attention to her.

"So… what kind of rings do you two want for your ladies, hmm?" Po and Crane took a moment to look over the rings once more, but…. Couldn't really find anything that they thought would fit the beauty of the ones the two loved the most.

"These are all awesomely beautiful Ms. Su… but none of them…. Well," seeing that his large friend was having trouble with finding the right words, Crane placed a wing on his shoulder to silence him, before taking over where Po left off.

"None of these seem to fit the ideas of what we feel for Tigress and Viper…" Su merely smiled at this, as an idea popped into her head.

"That is quite fine my friends! For if you like, I also take orders to make pacific types of jewelry. Just tell me what you'd like the rings to be like, and of course the size if you know them, and I'll have them ready for you before tomorrow afternoon! AND, as an added bonus, these rings will be one of a kind, like master's Tigress and Viper. To let them know how special they are." Crane and Po both blinked in surprise at what the master jeweler had just offered them, before face splitting grins appeared on their faces.

"Thanks so much Su!" Po exclaimed in excitement, causing the group to laugh at his excited tone.

"Think nothing of it Dragon warrior! Now, both you and Master Crane come with me to my back room and we'll design the rings you wish to give them!" the two males nodded at her instructions, before they were lead behind a rose colored cloth door in the back of the shop, while Mantis, Monkey, and Lei waited for them.

"So… what kind of rings do you think they're going to have made for them?" Monkey asked after a moment of silence. Upon hearing this question, the eagle and insect shrugged their shoulders.

"Who knows? But, knowing those two, I think they got the right ideas for the perfect rings," Mantis stated with a firm nod. Lei silently chuckled at how serious the insect looked, but before he could add anything, Crane and Po came back out with Su following them.

"What beautiful ideas you've given me my dear friends! I'm sure both Masters Tigress and Viper will love them!" Po and Crane both smiled and nodded at the jeweler, happy she thought so…. And also hoped she was right about their ladies.

"Thanks again Ms. Su! So, how much do we owe you for the rings?" as Crane asked this, both he and Po we're about to get their money out, when Lei stepped in front of them.

"Not to worry my friends. This is on me," both warriors blinked in shock at this.

"Bu-but Lei, you've already done so much for us! We can't just-," Lei held up a wing, silencing the giant panda before he could say anything else.

"My friends… you deserve MUCH for protecting the lives of the innocent. Count this as MY personal thanks for all you've done for all of China," hearing this left the bird and bear speechless for a moment, before they then gently smiled and bowed to the chief.

"Thank you Lei," they stated in unison, VERY grateful for the generosity that the village chief had just bestowed upon them. Lei just chucked happily.

"Think nothing of it! Now, why don't you four get back to Tigress and Viper while I wait for the rings for you? I'm sure they're wondering what's taking you four so long," Upon hearing this, both Monkey and Mantis stepped forward with grins on their faces.

"Oh, don't worry about that sir! We told them we were dragging them to one of the barbeque joints with us… and we usually take HOURS to finish!" Crane and Po chuckled when Mantis said this, know it was SO true.

"Even so, we should probably get back now. Knowing them, they're missing these two like a child misses candy," Monkey added with a sly chuckle, causing both Po and Crane to blush at that before they were pulled out of the shop by the prime ape and bug, all while waving at their two friends. Question, the eagle and insect shrugged their shoulders "That was such a nice thing you did for them my friend… your father would be very proud of you," Su stated once the warriors were out of her shop. Lei merely sighed, before turning to his friend.

"It is what he would've wanted… these people are great heroes after all… and it is the least I can do for them, for all they have done for the innocent," was all the village chief could whisper out, before he cleared his throat.

"So Su… when will the rings be done?" hearing this made the bunny chuckle, before they began to get down to business about the wedding rings.

(With Tigress and Viper)

"Bye little ones!" Viper shouted to the retreating forms of the little fans as she and Tigress waved after them, which they all gladly returned, all shouting their own farewells and such. Once they were out of sight, both girls were slightly startled when they felt arms wrap around them from behind... arms they knew all too well.

"You guys are great with kids," Po whispered into the feline's ear, causing her to shiver a little, before she gently smiled and placed her paws over his.

"I'll say… you're going to be great moms someday," Crane whispered just as sweetly to Viper, who in return giggled and wrapped her tail around one of his strong wings. The sweet sight made Monkey smile… while Mantis just pretended he was vomiting. After a moment, the bird and the bear released their loved ones so they could turn to see their faces. Smiling his trade mark smile, Po then decided to ask Tigress something.

"So, beautiful… how's about tonight we go out on the town? You and me? The stars above us? All alone?" Tigress gave off a small giggle at Po's attempt to be smooth with her….. This was working to be honest, before she then leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, my brave Dragon warrior," was all she whispered against his lips, before the two shared a loving hug. The sight made everyone, minus Mantis who continued to pretend to be sick, smile warmly at the two, before Crane turned his warm smile to the beautiful snake before him.

"So Viper," he began, gaining her precious attention, "How about we have a night to ourselves as well? We can see if there's anything in this town that can come CLOSE to your beauty? Though, I highly doubt that," the Beauty part made the snake go red for a moment, before she once again smiled and wrapped herself lovingly around her avian.

"I'd love to Crane… you're the best," was all she got out, before she lovingly pressed her lips against his beak, which he responded immediately. And after the cute little moments, they all began to head home to get ready for what Po and Crane knew could be the biggest night for them and their lovers lives.

**And there you have it everybody, chapter 6! Me and Crystal hope you enjoyed this chapter and if we would appreciate it if you could leave a review and tell us what you thought of it, thanks.**


End file.
